Heartbroken
by Yukiko of the Snow
Summary: Everything was supposed to be perfect for Kagome. This was supposed to be her happily ever after with the man she loved. But that was now nothing but a faded dream.  Rated M in Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Wedding

"I'm so happy for you, Kagome!" said Sango as she helped Kagome into her wedding dress. "I can't believe that you and Inuyasha are getting married." Kagome couldn't believe it either. She and Inuyasha had had a very rocky relationship. Inuyasha was still in love with his first girlfriend when they met. Sometimes Inuyasha would even breakup with Kagome temporary just to see Kikyo. But then one day she could not take it anymore. Kagome told him that she was fed up with him, that he had to make a decision. It was either her or Kikyo. "I guess once Inuyasha though about, it was pretty foolish of his to try to win back Kikyo." Kagome smiled. "Yeah. I'm just glad he picked me." "Yeah, you truly are lucky. I wish some one loved me." She said as she zipped up the dress. "What about Miroku?" "Please! That womanizer doesn't care about anyone." Sango looked at her watch. "Well, I better get down to the wedding. See you in a little bit." She said as she went out the door. Kagome was admiring her self in the mirror, thinking of her new happy life with the man she adored. "My, don't you look beautiful, Kagome." Kagome turned to see Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshoumaru. "Hello" she said, trying to sound polite, even though Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a bad feeling every time he was around here. "What are you doing here? Did Inuyasha invite you to the wedding?" she asked. Sesshoumaru gave a sneer. "No he didn't. You know that Inuyasha and me were never a tight nit family. I just came to wish the happy newlyweds luck." He walked up to Kagome and put his hand on Kagome's cheek. "You truly are the most beautiful woman I have laid eyes on." He said as he moved closer to her lips. Afraid that he might kiss her, Kagome pulled away rapidly. "Well, I better start going," she said as she left the room. In furious, Sesshoumaru struck the wall with his fist. "Curse you Inuyasha! Why do you get everything in life, while I am left with nothing!" he opened the door to see if he could still caught her, but Kagome was long gone. Sesshoumaru just stood here in the doorway, with the hatred and jealously for Inuyasha still burning strong. He decided that he will take away everything Inuyasha loved soon, very soon."

As Kagome walked down the ally, she fell strange_. Should I tell Inuyasha about my meeting with Sesshoumaru? _ Kagome thought to herself. As she finally stood side to side to Inuyasha, Kagome decided that that she did not want to ruin this blissful occasion by bringing up Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha, so she did not mention a word. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand and read his vows to her. "Kagome, I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. We may have had our bad times, but you stuck by me to the end. Now that you are my wife, I feel that my life is truly complete. You have filled that hole in my heart with your love and loyalty. I love you Kagome, with all of my heart." Inuyasha placed a golden ring on Kagome's finger. "May this ring be a representation of my devotion for you." Kagome began to shed tears of joy. "I love you too Inuyasha." "You may now kiss your bride." Said the priest as Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and kissed her. Kagome was never ever happier, now that she was with Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She couldn't believe that it just yesterday that she and Inuyasha were married. Now here they were on their honeymoon, lying side to side as man and wife. Inuyasha was already fast asleep, but she was having trouble getting to bed: probably due to Sesshoumaru showing up at the wedding. She first met Sesshoumaru at the restaurant where Inuyasha took her for their first date. Sesshoumaru was also there with his former girlfriend, Kagura. During the meal, Kagura walked out on him, most likely he said something to offend her. Kagome always knew that Sesshoumaru hated Inuyasha and envied him. His father left Sesshoumaru and his mother when he was 8 to marry Inuyasha's mother. Then Inuyasha's father died and left everything he had to Inuyasha and his mother. Now it seem that Sesshoumaru was jealous of Inuyasha because he was able to marry the woman he loved. She tried to forget about it and get to bed.

As she slept, she has a dream where Sesshoumaru was choking her, saying that he will take everything away from Inuyasha before falling into darkness. Kagome sat up, all covered with cold sweat. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. There she washed her face of the sweat. _ Come on Kagome get it together, it was just a dream! _ She thought as she splashed her face with the cold water. "What's the matter Kagome?" Kagome turned to see a half -asleep Inuyasha. "Oh, I couldn't sleep that's all." "Are you sure Kagome? You look as if something's on your mind." "Its nothing, really. Just go back to bed." Inuyasha walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek as he looked at her with those beautiful golden eyes. "Kagome, we're married now. If there something bugging you, just tell me." Kagome knew that she couldn't lie to him when he looked at her that way, so she looked away. "I'm just tried, could we just drop it and go to bed." Inuyasha knew that whatever was upsetting Kagome; she obviously didn't want to talk about it. "Kay, well goodnight." He leaned over and planted a kiss on Kagome's lips. "I love you." He said as he went back to bed.

Kagome, however, couldn't get back to sleep. She just sat on the toilet (she wasn't using it, u pervert), unable to sleep. Why was Sesshoumaru haunting her? Was her dream trying to tell her something? And why couldn't she tell Inuyasha about it? These questions kept buzzing in her head until a ray of light hit her eyes. It was dawn and Kagome did even get an ounce of sleep. She decided to slip into bed just before Inuyasha woke up. Quietly, Kagome tippy toed into the bedroom and slid into bed. Inuyasha started to move. She was afraid that the movement of the bed has woken Inuyasha up, but he just gave a shrug. Kagome just laid there in the bed. She turned to the clock and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. _Had I been awake for that long? _She needed to get some sleep. Kagome closed her eyes but sleep couldn't come to her. She turned to the clock. Maybe if she stared t it long even, her brain may get the idea that it was time for her to sleep. But it was no use. She felt Inuyasha get up and closed her eyes so he wouldn't suspect that she was still awake. She opened her eye slightly and saw him walk into the bathroom. As he got into bed, he wrapped his arms around Kagome. She didn't know whether it was the lack of sleep or the feeling of safety when she was with Inuyasha, but she finally was able to drift into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: CHAPTER 3 IS RATED M BECAUSE IT CONTENTS MATERIAL NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG READERS. I WILL NOT SAY WHAT IT IS BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO SPOIL IT. SO IF YOU ARE A YOUNG READER, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND NOT READER CHAPTER 3. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!**

Chapter 3:

Now that their honeymoon was over, they returned to Inuyasha's house. The house had previously belonged to Inuyasha's mother, but after she heard that he was getting married, she willingly moved out and gave it to Inuyasha. "Consider it a wedding gift," she said as Inuyasha tried to talk her out of it. Now she lived with her sister. Kagome thought that this was a good thing. Her apartment was too small to raise a family and Inuyasha's was too messy to live in, even if she was to scrub it from head to toe. This was a two-story 4-bedroom home with a large backyard. The part that she admired most about this place was that it had balcony for the master bedroom. She loved the view of the lake that was near the home.

But even though she was home, she still felt uneasy. Why did she always feel this way? Ever since the wedding, she felt as if she was always being watched. At night she would wake up in the night to hear someone outside the house. At first she believed that it was all in her head. But when she checked in the morning, she was shocked to find that the hedges out the windows were broken, as if someone walked right thought them. Inuyasha told her that it was probably a wild animal that did that. Even as she bathed, she felt insecure. She swore that someone was watching her as she wash herself. Her half an hour baths turned into ten-minute showers. Inuyasha would always tell her that she was too paranoid, he did change all the locks in the house and added locks to the windows just to make her feel better. At night Kagome checked all the windows and doors to see if they're locked, then goes to bed where she worried until she falls asleep. In the morning, she wakes up with Inuyasha at 8:00am, even though she doesn't leave to work until 10am, and makes sure that the door are secure when he leaves.

One day, however, it was different. She woke up as the same time as Inuyasha, but she was still tired. _Five more minutes. _She told herself. When she opened her eyes, it was 9:35am. She only had 20 minutes to get ready before she was late. She had no time to do her daily routine, so she hopped into the shower. During her shower, she thought that she heard the door opened but was too much in a hurry to notice. When she got our, she looked at the clock. It was 9:46am. She only had a few minutes to dress before she was late. At she looked for something to wear, she heard footsteps. "My, don't you look beautiful Kagome." Kagome turned around, only to be knocked out. As she laid on the floor she heard her trespasser said, "don't worry Kagome. You will be okay." It was the last thing she heard before being swept into darkness.

Inuyasha was at the office. It was noon when Sango called. "Hey Sango, what's up." "Hello Inuyasha. I was wondering if Kagome was planning on coming to work today?" "What are you talking about?" "Well, Kagome didn't show up for work. I tried calling home and Kagome's cell, but no answer." Inuyasha was now worried. It wasn't like Kagome to not show up work nor answer her cell. "Let me try to call her. Who knows maybe she under the weather or something." He hung and dialed the house phone and Kagome cell, but it was no use. Inuyasha was now convinced that something was not right. Inuyasha rushed out the office and hopped into his car. _Please be ok Kagome!_

_Where am I?_ Thought Kagome as she regained consciousness. She then noticed that someone was feeling up on her. She started squirming, but saw that her armed were tied to the bedpost. "I see your awake, Kagome." Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru. He was completely nude, with lustful grime on his face. She tried to scream, but her mouth was taped shut. "Don't worry, I am not here to hurt you, Kagome." he rubbed her cheek and started traveling down to her breast. "I'm just here to embrace your true beauty. That flirty half demon does not desire such a beautiful creature like you. You're too precious to fall into his hands." He said as he began to kiss her neck. Kagome tried to get away from him but it was no use. His kisses felt like hot burning spikes upon her bare skin. Then he positioned himself on top of Kagome. Kagome tried to resist him by closing her legs tightly, but this only angered Sesshoumaru. "Do not resist me Kagome!" he said as squeeze Kagome's arms until he drew blood. This, unfortunately, made Kagome opened her legs wide enough to give Sesshoumaru a chance to enter her. _INUYASHA! PLEASE COME TO RECUSE ME!_ She thought as Sesshoumaru forced himself in her. His first trust made Kagome want to vomit, but she held it in. She just lay there, helplessly, as Sesshoumaru continue to have his ways with her.

Inuyasha had raced through traffic in order to get home ASAP. When he reached the house he noticed that the front door was opened. This filled him with dread and despair. As he rushed upstairs, he heard the muffled cries of Kagome. When he opened the bedroom door, he saw Sesshoumaru zipping up his pants. And there was Kagome, her body half covered with a sheet so her breast were exploded, her arms tied to the post of the bed. Kagome looked his way; her cheeks stained with tears. "Inuyasha." She said faintly. Sesshoumaru turned to see the eyes of an enraged Inuyasha. He gave a wicked smirk. "Glad you're here Inuyasha. Raping her wouldn't be enjoyable until I saw the look of hatred in your face." Something inside him, in that very moment, snap. He charged at Sesshoumaru and once he had him pinned to the floor he started beating him with his fist, until he heard the sound of cracking bone. Sesshoumaru, now with a broken nose, was able to push Inuyasha away and ran to the door. But Inuyasha tackled him and sent them both tumbling down the stairs. Sesshoumaru took this moment as Inuyasha was stunned to escape. When Inuyasha came to, Sesshoumaru was long gone. He ran to the room and untied Kagome. He then embraced her and Kagome started to cry. "OH INUYASHA, I WAS SO SCARED!" she cried. Inuyasha stroked her hair. "Its ok Kagome. I'm here now and will never let anyone hurt you again."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It was now a month since "the accident". Kagome still could not refer that attack as a rape for it brought back bad memories. Inuyasha begged her to call the cops, so it would never happen again, but Kagome refused. The last thing that she wanted was publicity. She just wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened. She decided to even keep this from Sango, who was her best friend since childhood. But this wasn't something that you can just sweep under the rug and pretend it never happen. And this problem would not allow itself to be forgotten.

After the accident, Kagome felt ill. In the morning, Kagome would find herself rushing to the bathroom. There she would vomit. Kagome was so worried that she could be pregnant so without Inuyasha's knowledge, she bought a home pregnancy test. She knew that she should have gone to her doctor, but she did not want anyone to know about the accident. She tested herself for the next two weeks while taking morning after pills. And it proved negative every time. But for some reason she still had morning sicken. She wanted to tell Inuyasha about this, but a little voice in her head was telling her not too. The last thing Kagome wanted to do was worry Inuyasha anymore. After the accident, Inuyasha was now the paranoid one, Maybe because he felt guilt. After all, it was probably him who left the door unlocked, which allowed Sesshoumaru to enter the house. Kagome tried over and over to convince him that it wasn't his fault, it was more her fault because fell asleep when she was suppose to lock up when he left for work. But Inuyasha wouldn't listen. Kagome just kept telling herself that she has the stomach flu. And just like that, it was gone.

Kagome found herself awake one night. For the first in her life, she felt hungry at night. She tried to ignore it and back to sleep, but it was no use. It was as if her stomach was completely empty. Finally, she got out of bed and walked down stairs. She opened the fridge and searched for something to munch on. She decided to serve herself a bowl of ice cream. But as she took a bite of it, she suddenly had the strangest craving for mustard. She got out the mustard and poured it on the ice cream. Before she realized it, she had already finished her serving and getting a second serving_. I know that it taste gross, but I can't stop eating it!_ She gobbled it down and washed the bowl. _Why did I want to eat that?_ _Maybe I'm…no of course not! I just feel stress right now. It's probably my nerves. _She convinced herself and went to bed.

As the months passed, Kagome started to change. She was now having serious mood swings. One time she was reading a book in the living room when she heard Inuyasha playing his music. Normally this wouldn't bother Kagome, but that day she felt very angry. So she walked downstairs into Inuyasha's den and smashed his radio into pieces. "What the hell is the matter with you!" Inuyasha screamed out. But instead of screaming back, she started to cry. "Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha started out but couldn't finish because Kagome started laughing out loud. "Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in confusion. "Of course I am Inuyasha. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha just stared at her, bewildered by her odd behavior.

Her eating habits also changed. During her lunch, Kagome would usually eat a salad. But instead her current favorite meal was a quarter pound cheeseburger with a side order of fries and onion rings. This new eating habit confused her friend Sango. For as long as she has known Kagome, she would never eat anything like that. Kagome was very fat during her teen's years. During this time she was often the prey of many fat jokes. After she lost all the weight she told Sango that she would never eat another hamburger again. Why she broke that promise to herself was mystery. One day Sango finally worked up the nerved to ask, "Kagome, why are you eating like that? Are you upset or something?" Kagome stop slupping on her soda. "What are you talking about Sango?" "Its just that for four months now you have been eating like crazy and you never eat like. Not since high school." Kagome looked into Sango's eyes to see them filled with sympathy and worry. She was Kagome's true friend. She had always been there for her. It hurt Kagome to lie to Sango, but she could never speak of that horrible moment she shared with Sesshoumaru. " Its nothing, Sango. Really." She grabbed her burger and took another big bite of it.

Time seem to pass by so fast. Minutes turned to days. Days turned to weeks. Then before she knew it, it had already been 6 months since Sesshoumaru raped her. Even thought it has been half a year, Kagome still never felt safe. Why did she fell as if Sesshoumaru had done more damage than she believed? Then one morning, she discovered the full extent of Sesshoumaru's attack. As Kagome was bathing, she felt that her breasts were tingling. She just ignored it and finished showering. When she got out of the shower, she looked in the mirror that was across from her. That is when she saw a white liquid, leaking from her nipples. She wiped it off with her towel. It looked like milk. She stared into the mirror and for the first time in months saw her round belly. She could tell immediately that this was not fat . "NO! PLEASE GOD NO!" she screamed out. She collapsed to the ground and began to cry hysterically. All the while screaming out "NO! NO! NO!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome felt incredibly ill as she waited in the doctor's office. She knew she couldn't go to work today. Sango would automatically know that something was wrong. Instead she decided to call in sick today. She hoped that Inuyasha did not call her today. From some reason she couldn't bare to see or hear Inuyasha. Not after this. "Please let this be a stomach tumor!" she prayed. "It will be a lot more easier than a pregnancy." "Kagome" called the nurse from the desk. "The doctor will see you now." As Kagome walked into the doctor's office, she constantly covered her belly, which before she hadn't notice it growing, but now it seemed to pop out like a melon. "Good afternoon Kagome." said the Doctor. "Please have a seat." Kagome did as what she was told and sat in the chair in front of the desk. The doctor pulled out the results. "Well Kagome, you definitely are pregnant. Six months to be precise." Kagome's body went completely numb. "But how is this possible? I took a pregnancy test for two weeks in the beginning. Each time I did, it proved negative." "Those tests are not always accurate." "But my stomach barely started growing." "That is probably because of your fetus' body size. A fetus at normal size would start show signs of pregnancy at three to four months. Your child, however, is unusually small, so it took longer to grow. Chances are that it will be five to eight pounds when it is born." Kagome couldn't believe it. She was pregnant the whole time and didn't even notice. No! She would not give this child the chance to be born. She had to get rid of it. If it were Sesshoumaru's child, then it would be good riddance to the little abomination. If it was Inuyasha's, she could always have another child. "Doctor, this it very difficult to have a child at this moment. So if it is possible, I would like to have the pregnancy aborted." The doctor just gave Kagome an empty glare. "Kagome, you are at the end of your second trimester. If you wanted an abortion, you should of come to me in your first trimester. For you to have an abortion this late in your pregnancy is not only dangerous, but also illegal." "What?" "If I were to terminate your pregnancy, it would mean that I will basically have to tear out your womb since the fetus is so attach to it now. You could become sterile or possibly even bleed to death. And no _legal _medical facility can perform abortion after the first trimester, let alone the end of the second trimester." The doctor could see that Kagome still wanted the abortion. "And if you do get one, I will have to report you to the proper authorities and you will be arrested and prosecuted to the full extent of the law. So I suggest that you get that idea out of your head and deeply consider looking into adoption." The doctor then pulled out a pack of papers. "Now whatever you do after the birth is your own business, but until that, I will be your doctor for the remainder of your pregnancy." He handed the papers to her. He started telling her about the diet he was putting her on, but Kagome wasn't listening. Her mind was somewhere else. _I'm trapped_. She thought. She could not see a loophole anywhere. If she gave birth to this child, there was a more than good chance that it would be Sesshoumaru's child. If she had an abortion she would be arrested and possibly go to jail. Either way, in the end she would end up losing. How could this have happened? She should have gone to the doctor after she was rape, but she was too ashamed. Now, because of her damn pride, she was going to give birth to a child she didn't want. "Kagome." Said the doctor. "Huh? What did you say?" answered Kagome as she began to pay attention. "I said that your first appointment will be this Thursday at 2 in the afternoon. Is that ok with you." _Nothing will be ok with me ever again_. She said in her mind. "Whatever." She said coldly as she got out of the chair. As she walked out the doctor called out, "Kagome, I'm sorry there is not much more help that I can offend you, but it is not as bad as you believe." Kagome, however, did not care what he had to say. She just slammed the door behind her.

As soon as she got into the car, she began to cry uncontrollably. Why was this happening to her? What did she do to deserve this? Before she knew it, it was already 3:00pm. There was still time for her to go to work. But she didn't feel like going. Sango would know that she was crying and would try to pry the truth from her. She decided that she was in no mood to work today. Instead, she just drove home. When she got home, she locked up the house and collapsed on the sofa. There she cried more until her fell asleep. When she woke up, she was in her room. "How did I get here?" She asked as she picked up the clock. It was 10:00pm. Inuyasha must have brought her to bed. _Inuyasha_. How could Kagome break to him that she was pregnant? Maybe she could tell him that it was his. Would he buy it? There was only one way to find out. She got out of bed and when down stairs to see Inuyasha watching television. Here goes everything. "Inuyasha," Inuyasha turned to see a red-eyed Kagome at the base of the stairs. "Kagome, what's wrong." He turned off the TV and got off the couch. "Inuyasha, I went to the doctor's today." Kagome looked up. She could tell that Inuyasha was probably expecting this conservation. "I'm pregnant." Inuyasha cringe as these words came out of her mouth. "How far are you?" he managed to ask. "Six months." _So there's a possibility that it is not mine._ Inuyasha thought. He and Kagome had not been able to be intimate since the accident. So there was no way she could have become pregnant after what had happened. Kagome threw herself toward Inuyasha and began crying. "I am so sorry, Inuyasha! This is my entire fault! I should have seen a doctor after Sesshoumaru raped me like you told me to, but I didn't listened!" Inuyasha embraced his crying wife. "Its not your fault, Kagome. Its Sesshoumaru's fault. Don't worry, no matter what happens, I will still love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As every day passed by, Kagome hated herself more and more. She was carrying a child who father could be Sesshomaru. Inuyasha said that he was not upset about her being pregnant, but she knew deep down this was killing him. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. But this was all her fault. Even if Sesshoumaru did rape her, she should have gone to the doctor to make sure nothing had happened. Now it was too late. In three months, she will give birth to a baby. And in three months, her marriage would be saved or completely destroyed.

Work was like hell to her. She had to keep up shallow smile at work so Sango would not catch on to her true misery. She became more self-conscience of her expanding belly. Even though a large blouse, that she began to wear in order to hide her pregnancy covered it, she always had it covered by folders, papers, or anything else she was carrying at the time. She felt as if everyone was staring at her and talking. This made her so uncomfortable that she tried to avoid everyone. Her usual lunch hour with Sango was now spent in her office alone. When Sango would question her about her unusual behavior, Kagome would answer her with the excuse that she was not feeling well. It hurt her Kagome so much to lie to Sango like this. She was like a sister to her. But Kagome knew that no matter what she could not tell Sango about this mess. She will just keep it bottled up inside.

The day had finally come. The doctor had told her that she needed to quit working now. The stress of working would harm the baby. Not that Kagome cared what happened to it. She did not want to hate her baby, but this baby had caused her so much misery, she couldn't help but to loathe this baby. As Kagome walked into her boss' office she almost began to cry, but was able to hold it in. Mr. Hojo was sitting at his desk, signing important forms. "Hello Kagome." he said as he saw her come into the room. "What can I do for you today?" Kagome looked at the ground, unable to look her boss in the face. "I'm quitting." She said quickly. "What?" he said. At this point she could no longer speak so she handed Hojo the doctor's note. "I see. Well congratulations Kagome." he said. He flashed a smile towards, but she seemed to notice. " It's a shame to lose such a fine employee like you, but maybe after the baby is born, maybe you could come back." _Don't get your hopes up!_ She thought. "If you could, don't mention this to anyone." "Why?" "I would like to keep this under warp." She said as she rushed out of the office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Kagome sat in her living room, she felt so horrible. Now she was alone in the world with no one to talk to. She could not go back to work, even after the baby was born. Kagome suggested to Inuyasha to put the baby up for adoption after it was born, but Inuyasha had refused to. He said he would help her raise the baby after it was born. _Oh how I would love to believe that._ But Kagome knew that Inuyasha was dying from the inside. Just then, Kagome heard the doorbell. As she opened the door, she saw Sango standing in the doorway. She has that look she got when she was upset. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me that you were quitting?" She said as she forced herself into the house. "What?" asked Kagome? "Don't act dumb. Hojo said that you quit today, but he didn't tell me why." She turned to Kagome, her eyes were full of sadden. "Kagome, we would never keep secrets from each other before. We use to be so close. But now its like you're a whole different person." Kagome felt guilty because she was causing Sango so much pain. Sango was like a sister to her. Ever since Sango lost family in a car crash and Kagome's family adopted her, Kagome and Sango have been best friends. They shared everything and never kept secrets from each other. Now she was keeping this from Sango, she needed to tell her. Kagome knew she couldn't hold any longer. "OH SANGO!" she cried as she ran to her dear friend. "I'M PREGNANT!" Sango was confused. "I thought you and Inuyasha wanted children." "NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. SESSHOUMARU RAPED ME! NOW I AM PREGNANT AND EVERYTHING IS GOING WRONG!" Kagome cried out as tears ran down her cheeks. "Sesshoumaru raped you!" Sango couldn't believe it. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother, had raped Kagome, his brother's wife. And Kagome had kept it a secret until now. "Oh Kagome!" Sango said as she embraced her best friend. "AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" "What do you mean Kagome?" "I HAD A CHANCE TO PREVENT THIS! IF I JUST WENT TO THE DOCTOR'S AFTER IT HAPPENED, I COULD OF STOP THIS MISTAKE FROM BEING BORN!" "And why didn't you go? Kagome, that was pretty stupid on your part!" Sango said in a harsh tone. She was amazed at her friend's stupidity and ignorance. "I KNOW! BUT I JUST WANTED TO FORGET THE WHOLE THING SO I JUST TOOK AN AFTER-MORNING PILL! I THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD KILL THIS MISTAKE BUT IT WOULDN'T DIE!" Sango just comfort her friend as she cried her eyes out. "Its ok Kagome. Its not your fault." "YES IT IS!" Kagome mumbled. " No its not. Just because you didn't do the right thing afterward doesn't mean you are responsible for everything." "Really?" ask Kagome as she lifted her head. "Of course. You have to stop blaming yourself and stop hating the baby. Its not the baby's fault either." Kagome wiped the tears in her eyes. "Maybe you're right." Kagome realized that it was not her fault. She could of prevented it but what done is done. But she still did not believe that she could ever love this child.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the last three months pass, Kagome began to accept her pregnancy. Even though she still dreaded the thought of giving birth to the child, she knew that that there was nothing she could do to stop it. She no longer hated the baby, but she could not love it either. Kagome felt lucky to have Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango to help her along the way. Inuyasha began to fix up the guest room as a nursery for the baby. Inuyasha decided to paint it baby blue, Kagome's favorite color. Inuyasha acted like he knew for sure that the baby she was carrying was his. Kagome prayed every night that is was. She could not stand the thought of breaking Inuyasha's heart. Miroku, since he worked at night, was able to check on Kagome during the day. As for Sango, she took Kagome shopping for baby clothes, bottles, diapers, and a crib. Kagome enjoyed shopping for her unborn child, picking out clothes to put on her baby. It was then that she realized that this was the first time since she found out that she was pregnant that she was actually looked forward to being a mother. But then the reality of what happened set in and Kagome was again negative about the baby.

It was late in the afternoon, and Kagome was painting the nursery. She decided that the room would look wonderful if it had some puffy white clouds. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her side. She thought that it was just the baby kicking, so she ignored it and continued with the painting. Then she felt another sharp pain so this time she decided to sit down. "Calm down." Said Kagome to her unborn baby. "I probably just need water." Kagome got up and went to the kitchen. As Kagome grabbed a glass, she felt another pain, this one, however, was the strongest. She dropped the glass that scattered on the floor. "What's going on?" she said as she clutched her swollen stomach in pain. Suddenly she felt wet. Her water had broken, so now the baby was now on its way. Kagome tried to walk to the door but the pain was too great. All she could do was lay on the kitchen floor until help arrived. That is when she heard the doorknob turned. "Hey Kagome." said a familiar voice. "Miroku!" she cried out. She tried to stand. "I'm in the kitchen!" "What's the matter?" he asked as he entered the kitchen. "IM HAVING THE BABY!" without a second to lose, Miroku helped Kagome up and took her to the hospital.

Inuyasha rushed to the hospital as soon as Miroku called. When he arrived, he saw Miroku and Sango in the waiting room. 10 hours had passed and Kagome was still in labor. Inuyasha sat down. _This the moment of truth._ As he sat there, watching the clock on the wall. _Time to see if the baby is really mine or not._ Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Miroku. "Inuyasha, what will you do if it is not your child?" Inuyasha let out a deep sigh. "It won't matter. I will still love that child no matter what." Miroku just gave him a sympatric look. "We're hoping its yours." Inuyasha looked down _so am I, Miroku. So am I. _

Kagome was in horrible pain. She felt as if she were trying to push out a watermelon. The doctor kept telling her that everything was right but she knew that it wasn't. Something was horribly wrong. Her body was exhausted from pushing for so long. The doctor called over the nurse and whispered something to her. Then she rushed out of the room. "Kagome, we have a problem."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Inuyasha." Called out a nurse. Inuyasha stood up walked to the nurse. "We have encountered a problem." "What happened?" Inuyasha was horrified. What could have gone wrong? "It appears that the baby is tangled on its cord and it is suffocating. The only way to save it is with a cesarean section." "Then what are you waiting for?" Inuyasha said. "Its not that simple. Your wife has been in labor for ten hours and has lost a lot of blood. If a cesarean was to be done, then there is a great chance that your wife will die." Inuyasha just fell back into his chair. So he had to choose. Should he save the baby or save his wife. This was one of the heart breaking moments in Inuyasha's life. He had to decide. He looked back to Miroku and Sango. He knew that they were thinking the same thing. Save Kagome. "Let me talk to Kagome." he said. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" asked Sango, who was hoping that he would pick Kagome. "It's not my choice to make. Kagome carried that baby for seven months. It should be her decide whether she wants to save it or not. not mine" the nurse nodded her head and lead him into the delivery room.

There was Kagome. She was so pale and weak. She turned her head. "Inuyasha." "Kagome" he walked over to his wife. "Inuyasha, the baby is in danger." "I know." Said Inuyasha in a heavy voice. "They said that they could save the baby with a c section. But it might kill you." Kagome just looked up. "Oh." "But it's your choice whether the baby lives." Kagome closed her eyes and opened them slowly. "I want to save the baby." Inuyasha was shocked. Throughout the whole pregnancy, Kagome was trying to convince Inuyasha to put the baby up for adoption. Now she was willing to die saving it. "But why?" "Because ever since I found out about the baby, I have said nothing but awful things about it. This is my fault." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hated how Kagome blamed herself for everything. "No it is not." "Yes it is." Tears were running down her cheeks. "The baby felt the hatred I had for it. So it's trying to die. So the least I can do for it now is give it a chance to live." Inuyasha tightly squeezed Kagome's hand. This could be the last time he would hold her hand. He didn't want her to do this. But it was Kagome's choice and he had to respect it, no matter what. "I understand." He leaned over and gave Kagome one last kiss on the lips. "I love you Kagome." Kagome gave him a weak smile. "I love you too, Inuyasha." He left the room quickly. He did not want Kagome to see him shed tears.

Outside the room were Sango, Miroku, and the nurse. He turned to the nurse. "She said she wants to save the baby." The moment he spoke, Sango broke down in tears. The nurse nodded and went to inform the doctor. "How could you do this!" shouted Miroku as he grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt. "Why are you putting your wife in danger just to save a child that isn't even yours!" Inuyasha gave Miroku a hard push. "Don't you think I feel bad enough!" he shouted. "But If I go against her wish then she will never forgive me!" Miroku just stared at Inuyasha. This hurt him more than it did anyone else. A group of nurses rushed into the room and wheeled a weaken Kagome out. Inuyasha turned to the wall and punched it hard. "WHY!" he screamed. He punched a couple more time. "Why Kagome!" he roared again before falling to his knees. The tears he was fighting back were running down his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The doctors were busy prepping Kagome for surgery. Because they fear that Kagome might die under the knife, they wanted to have her as awake as possible. So they decided to have her under as little anesthesia as possible. Kagome will have to endure a great deal of pain. But for some reason, this didn't bother her a bit. She was doing this for her child. She wanted her baby to know that she would do anything for it, even if it meant certain death. She held her stomach. "Even though I said horrible things about you, I want you to know that I don't hate you." She couldn't hold back her tears. "I want you to be born into this world." the doctor pushed her bed under the light. They began to spread that brown liquid over Kagome's belly. "Lets being." Said the doctor "Scalpel." The nurse nearest handed him the scalpel. Nervously he made the first incision. Kagome cringed at the pain. The nurses kept watching her vital signs for any abnormalities. Kagome fell as he dug the scalpel deeper and deeper into her flesh. Suddenly she fell the doctor pulling on her insides. With a snip from some scissors, he cut the cord that connected her and her baby. Kagome waited to hear a small cry, but all she heard was the nurses talking under their breaths. "What's the matter?" Kagome wanted to move but she couldn't because of the hole in her stomach. The doctor called one of the nurses over and gave her something wrapped in a blanket. She wanted to do something but the pain was too overwhelming for Kagome.

She must have blacked out for the next thing she knew, she was in a hospital room. Connected to her arm was a needle connected to a pint of blood. And next to her was her husband. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed that she was awake. "Kagome, thank god you awake!" He so happy that she was ok, she however, was not happy. She looked frantically around her room to see a crib, blanket, or any other sign that a baby was here. "Where's my baby?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't answer. "Inuyasha, where's my baby?" she asked again. Inuyasha just turned always. Inuyasha couldn't even look her in the eyes. She knew that something horrible must of happened. Then the doctor walked into the room "its good to see up." said the doctor. Kagome didn't even bother to greet him. "Where is my baby?" The doctor sighed. "You have to understand that we did all we could, but we could not save her." Kagome couldn't believe it. After all that, she still could not save her baby girl. She buried her face into her palms as she began to cry. Inuyasha hugged her tight. "Its ok, honey." But Kagome just pulled away. "I want to see her." she mumbled under her crying. "What was that?" asked the doctor. "I said I want to see my baby!" she shouted. The doctor called a nurse over. "Bring her the baby." He told the nurse. The nurse rushed out the door and returned minutes later with a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. The nurse walked over to Kagome and handed it to her. The nurse and the doctor quietly left the room. There, in her arms, she held her dead baby. Kagome couldn't believe how small she was. Kagome held her little hand. It was so cold and motionless. "Its ironic." She started. "Just a few weeks ago, I wanted to abort her. I wanted her out of my life forever." Tears were running down her cheeks. "But now that I have lost her, I realized that I want her back." She cried as she gave the baby a tight squeeze. She wanted her baby to live. She was sorry for all the horrible things she said to her baby. If she could take it all back, she would do it in a heartbeat. As she cried, she felt something move. Was her baby alive? She placed her ear on the baby's crest. She waited for a while. Then She hears a heart beat. It was faint, but it was a sign that her baby girl was still fighting. "Doctor!" she cried. The doctor and nurse came rushing in. "My baby is still alive!" the doctor placed his stethoscope on the baby's chest. "Nurse, get this child to intensive care." He handed the baby to the nurse and she rushed off. Kagome wanted to follow her baby, but she was still too weak from surgery. All she could do now was pray for her child.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The doctors couldn't explain how the baby came back to life. The baby had no vital signs when it was born and it was place under no special care. The only explanation that they could give was that the equipment that was used during the surgery was faulty and did not pick up the baby's heartbeat. That was a doctor for you. They always had to find a logical explanation for everything. But Kagome believed that the baby heard Kagome calling her back. However, none of that mattered to her at the moment. The only thing that she cared about was that her baby was alive.

Because the baby was born so early, she was still too underdeveloped to survive on her own. Her lungs were still to little to pump air into her body. She had to be in intensive until she was healthy enough to function on her own. Kagome wanted to see her baby so much. She wanted to hold her and give her all the love she deserved. Unfortunately, she, herself, was still too weak from surgery. Her stomach was still sore from having it cut open. Walking for her, at the moment, was tiring and painful. Kagome was confined to her bed until she was strong enough to walk. So all she could do for her baby at the moment was to get better so she can see her. At least she wasn't alone. Sango and Miroku always came to visit her in the hospital. And Inuyasha was always by her side.

One night, as Kagome laid on her bed and Inuyasha in the chair next to her, Inuyasha brought up the subject that she hated talking about the most. "Kagome, when do what to have the baby tested?" Kagome couldn't believe what Inuyasha saying. He told her he would care for that child either way. "I thought you said that didn't matter." She shot at him. "You said you would raise her even if wasn't yours!" Inuyasha got up. "Damn it Kagome!" he yelled as he pushed the chair back. "I will raise her! But the least thing you could do is let me know whether she is mine or not!" "And what? Will you love her any less even if she wasn't yours?" Inuyasha didn't answer. "Inuyasha?" "I'm going home now." He picked up his coat and left. Kagome just sat in her bed. He changed his mind. She thought as she began crying. But it didn't really surprise her. What man would raise a child without knowing if he was the father? But Kagome didn't want to know who fathered her baby. She could not stand breaking Inuyasha's heart. But it wasn't fair for Inuyasha. He deserved to know the truth. Even if it meant that he could be hurt in the process.

By the time Kagome went to sleep, she decided on what she would do. When the baby was well enough, she would give her baby a DNA test.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everyday that passed Kagome got a little better. Soon the pain began to disappear. Her energy returned. And she was able to get up and walk around. After a month, she was finally able to see her little girl. As Kagome walked down the maternity rooms, she couldn't help but look at the newborns. All these babies were healthy and well. Outside of the room was new mothers glancing at their babies. She wished that could do the same, but one cannot change the past. She walked until she reached the intensive care unit. All the people there looked as they were dying. _That's why my baby is here_. She thought as she was fighting back her tears. She tried to ignore those people as she walked to the children center.

There in the second room was her baby. She was in one of those glass cases. Her poor baby had tubes connected all over her body. But at least she was alive. Kagome felt the plaque they had on her box. "Kiseki Hanyou" it read. That is the name Kagome gave her baby. After all, her being alive was nothing short than a miracle. "Would you like a seat Miss?" Kagome turned to see a nurse standing behind her. "Yes." The nurse brought over a chair and set it next to Kiseki. "Thank you." Kagome said as she sat down. The nurse smiled walked away. "Hi, Kiseki." She said to her baby. She reached for her baby and gently rubbed her head. Her silver hair was so silky. She got that from Inuyasha's side of the family. Her Skin was pale. Kagome worried about this. No one in Kagome's family had pale skin. Nor in Inuyasha's side of the family. His father had tan skin. The only people that had pale skin were on Sesshoumaru's side. But Kagome figured that it was probably because Kiseki had been sick. Kagome held her hand. Kagome could no longer hold her tears in. "I'm sorry, Kiseki." She wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I treated you as if you were as guilty as Sesshoumaru, but it was never your fault." She gave Kiseki's hand a squeeze. "I swear I will never be cruel to you again. I will never blame you for anything. And I will give you nothing but love." the baby moved her legs and began to cry. This was the first time that Kagome heard her baby cry. It was the most beautiful thing she ever heard. The nurse walked back to Kagome. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked. "Can I?" the nurse picked up Kiseki and placed her in Kagome's arms. "Watch the tubes." Warned the nurse. Kiseki was so light. It felt like she was picking up a feather. Her body was so warm. Kiseki moved her hands around Kagome's chest. She must be hungry. "Looks like someone is hungry." The nurse picked Kiseki up. "But she still can not drink mother's milk." The nurse placed Kiseki back in her glass case. She handed Kagome a bottle. "Here, you can feed her." Kagome placed the bottle in Kiseki's mouth. As Kagome fed her baby, she wondered what she would do. "Nurse, how long would a DNA test take to see the results?" the nurse glanced at Kagome. "A DNA test takes about two weeks to develop. Why do you ask?" Kagome sighed, "Because I was hoping to get one for my daughter." Said Kagome as she continued to feed Kiseki.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Pretty soon Kiseki was out of intensive care. The tubes that were connected to her were removed and she was able to drink Kagome's breast milk. But she still could not go home until the doctors were sure that she ok. Kagome was able to leave, but she decided that she would stay with Kiseki. She would not come unless Kiseki came with her. At night, Kagome would sit near Kiseki's bed, watching her as she slept. Even though the chair she sat in was uncomfortable and the food she was given was disgusting, she was willing to endure anything for her baby. Two weeks before Kiseki was release from the hospital, Kagome finally felt that Kiseki was well enough to be given a DNA. The doctor took cotton swap samples from Kiseki, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Kagome was thinking of asking Sesshoumaru for a sample, but the last thing she wanted Sesshoumaru to know that he might have fathered her baby. Beside, there were only two possible results anyways. Kagome was afraid of what the test would say. Even though Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were half brothers, they still shared a great deal of traits. And unfortunately, Kiseki also had these traits.

Then the day came that Kiseki was finally able to come home. Kagome dressed Kiseki in a pink baby gown as she wanted for Inuyasha to pick her up. As she was zipping up her coat, she looked to her side. There on the nightstand was the envelope that contained the results of the DNA test. She received it this morning. She was temped to open and see what it said, but she promised Inuyasha that they would read it together. But t the same time, she was scared. Would this little piece of paper destroy everything she had? She picked up Kiseki. "No matter what, I will still love you, Kiseki." She said as she gave Kiseki a kiss on her forehead. Inuyasha came into the room. In his hands was a baby carrier. "Did they come?" He asked as he set the car seat on the bed. Kagome felt like taking that envelop and hiding it or ripping it into sheds. She didn't want to see them. She didn't want Inuyasha to see them. But he deserved to know the truth. Hesitantly, she picked the envelop from the nightstand and handed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a deep breath. He torn open the envelope and read the paper.

**Inuyasha Hanyou is not the Biological Father Of Kiseki Hanyou**

Kagome let out a cry and fell to her knees. _This isn't happening!_ Kagome thought as she cried. She didn't want Sesshoumaru to be her baby's father. _There must be a mistake! _She was telling herself. But these tests are always accurate. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. He just stood there, motionless. There was a blank look on his face. He just kept looking at the paper, trying to take in these words. These words felt like daggers digging into his heart. Inuyasha dropped the paper and just walked out of the room. "Inuyasha! Please wait." Called out Kagome as she got up to her feet. She grabbed the carrier with Kiseki in it and ran after Inuyasha. _Inuyasha, I'm sorry," _she thought as she rush down the halls. Tears were streaming down her face. As she reached the parking lot, she saw Inuyasha in the car. His eyes were watery, as if he was about to cry. "Inuyasha!" Kagome opened the door. "I'm sorry!" she cried. But Inuyasha wasn't listening to her. "You better put the baby into the car. She might get sick." He said. Kagome knew that there was no getting through to him right now. So she did as what she was told. She then got into the backseat. She was pretty sure that the last thing Inuyasha wanted was to sit next to her.

The tension in the car was so thick, Kagome felt like she could cut it with a knife. Inuyasha didn't turn around once. He was probably trying to avoid eye contact with Kagome. Kagome felt horrible. How could she let this happen? Why didn't she go to the doctor after Sesshoumaru raped her? And why did she believe Inuyasha was going to be ok with this? She glanced at Inuyasha. He was so hurt. The car suddenly can to a stop. They were home. Inuyasha opened his car door and got out. He didn't even bother to help Kagome with the baby. Kagome, with Kiseki in arms, rush after Inuyasha. When Kagome walked inside, Inuyasha already locked in his den. "Inuyasha!" Kagome knocked at the door. "Please talk to me, Inuyasha!" Kagome pressed her ear against the door, hoping that he would say something. Instead she heard a sudden burst of music. He was drowning her out. Feeling hopeless, she decided to take Kiseki to her room.

Inuyasha felt rotten. He hated treating Kagome this way. He was on the verge of tears. He didn't want Kagome to see him cry. But he couldn't help himself. He turned up the music as he cried.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Inuyasha woke up feeling like crap. He looked around and saw that he was in his den. At first, he was in a daze, not remembering how he got then. Then it all came back to him. This brought a pain to his heart. He glanced at the clock and decided it was time to get ready for work. He felt that maybe he should stay home to comfort Kagome in her time of need. But he still couldn't bring himself around to it. He needed more time to accept what fate had given him. With that in mind, he decided to go to work.

He quietly slipped into his bedroom, hoping not to wake Kagome. Luckily for him, Kagome was a heavy sleeper because the last thing Inuyasha wanted to do was to talk to Kagome. Inuyasha wasn't angry with her, it wasn't her fault anyways. But for some reason he just didn't want to be around her. It was just too pain enough to look her in the eyes. To make sure Kagome stayed asleep, he decided to take a shower in the hallway bathroom. He grabbed his robe from the bathroom and walked out.

As he walked out of the bedroom, he stopped in front of the baby's room. Inuyasha slowly walked into the room. He looked at the wall next to the crib. The name Kiseki was written in pink paint. He had done that when he still believe that Kiseki was still his. Now he had nothing. He punched the wall. He glared at the sleeping infant. "And it's all your fault you little home wreaker!" he shouted. Inuyasha felt so much hatred for the little girl at this moment. He hated her because she had given him false hope, because she had ruined his marriage, because she has Sesshoumaru's blood running through her veins. But most of all he hated her because… because…. "Because you were born!" he shouted. But then he felt ashamed. How could he hate Kiseki just because she was born? He, of all people, understood how it was like to be hated for no reason.

Neither his mother nor father ever told him the story of his coming into the world. But everyone else did not hesitant to remind him of it. His father was a successful businessman. He had a beautiful wife and a son. But then he meant Inuyasha's mother. She a new employee and to him she was the most beautiful creature in the world. At first they were just friends. Then, according to the story, she seduced him and lured him into bed. Afterwards she became pregnant with Inuyasha. His father then divorced Sesshoumaru's mother and married his pregnant lover. No one in his family accepted this marriage, so they disowned him and his "whore" as they called his mother. And it got a lot worse after Inuyasha was born. They treated Inuyasha like the dirt under their feet. Calling his a bastard child or much worse. He didn't understand why everyone was so cruel to him, until he met Sesshoumaru. He was 7 and Sesshoumaru was 15. He would beat up on Inuyasha and call him horrible names. Then one day Inuyasha gathered up all the courage he had and finally asked him why he hated him so much. Inuyasha remembers that cold look on Sesshoumaru's face. "Because you were born!" he shouted. "If it weren't for you, I would be a lot happier!"

Inuyasha remembered how those words hurt him. And he didn't want Kiseki to how it feels when someone hates you for no reason. He would not hate her. But at the same time, he could not love her. He could never open his heart to her. He could not love something that is not his. "I wish you were mine." He said as he left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Greetings! I am so sorry that it took so long to update. But I had other matters to attend to. But now I'm back and ready to continue this story

* * *

Chapter 15

It was so hard to go to work. Inuyasha had to seem calm, even though he was depressed on the inside. He had to smile when he felt like crying. It was a good thing that Inuyasha never mentioned anything about Kagome being pregnant at the office. The last thing he wanted to talk about was Kagome. So he continued with his daily route of smiling, making jokes and talking with coworkers. Even if he was dying from the inside.

After work, some of his coworkers invited Inuyasha for some drinks at a bar. Inuyasha was not really a fan of drinking. At first, he refused the offer, because it was 8pm, and he needed to get home before Kagome began to worry about him. Kagome. He didn't want to be alone with her and Kiseki. He didn't want to be reminded of what he lost. His child and the love for his wife. So he decided to go just to stay out later.

As the others were having a good time, Inuyasha was sitting at the farthest corner of the bar. He was deep in thought of what he was going to do. He had avoided Kagome since he found out the truth, but he knew that he could not stay away from her forever. Sooner or later, he was going to have to talk to her. He took another slip of his drink. But he did not want to talk to her. For some reason, he felt that Kagome had betrayed him. He didn't know why he felt this way. It's not like Kagome cheated on him. She was raped by Sesshoumaru and gave birth to his child. He kept telling himself this, but the feeling of betrayal would not leave. He finished off his drink and ordered another one.

By 11:00pm, all the guys were going home. They offered to drive him home but Inuyasha declined. Inuyasha decided to stay another hour or two, just to clear his mind. As the hour came and went, Inuyasha became more hostile about Kagome. He didn't know whether it was the three drinks or something. But at that moment, he hated everything about his life. He hated his brother for raping his wife. He hated that Kagome got pregnant. He hated the fact that Kiseki was not his. He hated that she was in his house to remind him of that fact every day. But most of all, he hated Kagome. She had taken his heart and smashed it into little pieces. "Inuyasha!" called someone behind him. He turned and for a moment, thought he was looking at Kagome. But then he noticed that this girl had longer hair was dressed in a mini skirt and black tank top. It was Kikyo. He has not seen her since he permanently broke up with her more than a year and a half ago. He had almost forgotten that she and Kagome looked alike. "Long time no see." She sat down next to him. "So how are things between you and what's her name?" Inuyasha could tell that Kikyo was still upset that Inuyasha had chosen Kagome over her. Inuyasha didn't answer. He didn't what to talk about it right now. Inuyasha got up to leave, but he couldn't. He felt too light headed. Kikyo was able to catch him before he fell. "Inuyasha, are you ok?" Inuyasha pulled away. "I'm alright. Now let me go home. "Nonsense! You can hardly stand, let alone drive." She pulled Inuyasha's arm. "Come on, you can stay at my house while you sober up." she said as she led Inuyasha to her car. Inuyasha didn't feel right going to another woman's house. But that guilt was slowly being drowned out by the alcohol in his system.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was a splitting headache that finally woke Inuyasha from his deep sleep. He looked around to see that he was lying on his bed, next to Kagome. "How did I did home?" he asked himself as he sat up in bed. The last thing he remembered was Kikyo taking him somewhere. She must have taken him home. Kagome must have been shock to see her husband been taken home by his ex. Just the thought of the argument that was to come made his head pounded more. As he sat up in his bed, he immediately knew something was wrong. It was too dark see so he reached for his lamp on his nightstand, but as he felt around, he could not feel the lamp or the nightstand. He fumbled around in the dark, trying to find a light, until finally he had found a light switch. As the room was filled with light, Inuyasha realized that this was not his house. But this was not his house, and then who was that woman in the bed? Inuyasha quietly walked to the other side of the bed. As he gazed upon the face of this woman, his worst fears became reality. For the woman in the bed was not his wife, Kagome, but his ex-girlfriend, Kikyo. The shock was so great that it made Inuyasha fall back. The loud thump had woken up Kikyo. As she stretched over her bed, her eyes focused on Inuyasha. "You're up already?" she said as she yawned. "I wouldn't think you would be up after the night we had." "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "You always were thick headed. But that's why I love you." she said as she sat up in her bed, wrapping the sheets around her bare body. That is when Inuyasha noticed that he was nude. "Well, after we came to my home, we started talking. You were telling me how your relationship with Kagome was breaking apart. Then one thing led to another." She let out a giggle. "And you were amazing." Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He had cheated on Kagome. He felt horrible and disgusted. "Kikyo, please take me to my car." he got up and began to search for his clothes. "Its so early in the morning and I thought that maybe we can start up from where we left off." She said as she got up. But Inuyasha was in no mood for Kikyo's behavior. He threw Kikyo's clothes at her. "Just get dress." Kikyo looked disappointed but did as she was told.

In the car, Kikyo tried to talk to Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was paying no attention to her. He was thinking about what he had done. How could he betray Kagome? After everything they had been through, he goes off and sleeps with his ex. Even if he was drunk, he had no excuse for his actions. He was completely sickened with himself. As the car came to a stop, Kikyo pulled out a piece of paper. "Here you go." she handed the paper to Inuyasha. "Just in case you feel like getting together." She said as she drove off, but not before blowing a kiss at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't bother to look at it. He just crushed it up and shoved it into his pocket. As he turned on the car, he glanced at the clock; it was 4 in the morning. Kagome must be worried sick. How was going explain this to her? he would think about that later, right now he needed to get home.

After quietly sneaking into the house, he grabbed some clothes from the laundry room and rushed into the bathroom. There he spent an hour trying to scrub off any evidence of Kikyo he had on his body. That meant washing off the glitter and the smell of perfume off his body. He wanted to make sure that Kagome did not find anything that might reveal his infidelity. After his shower, he took the clothes he had worn the night before and threw them into the washer. As he was putting his pants in, a crumple piece of paper fell out. It was the paper Kikyo had given him. On it was Kikyo's phone number. He could have thrown it away in the trash and be done with it, but instead he just folded it and put it in his wallet.

By the time he was done, it was already 6 in the morning. He only had two hours to sleep before he had to get ready for work. He felt tired, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get any sleep after this mess. He just walked into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. As he was pouring himself some coffee, he heard someone behind him. "Good morning Inuyasha." It was Kagome. "Kagome, what are you doing up?" he asked. "I was giving Kiseki her morning feeding." Kagome poured herself some coffee and sat at the table. "Why were you late?" She said as she took a sip of her coffee. "I had to catch up on some work." he said hoping that she would buy it. "I wish you would have called." Inuyasha couldn't even look her in the eyes. He knew he had to leave before Kagome noticed. "I have to go now." He poured the rest of the coffee down the sink and headed for the door. Kagome stopped him. He knew that she would catch on sooner or later. But Kagome just gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day, Inuyasha." Inuyasha forced a smile on his face and told her goodbye before leaving.

No one seems to notice that Inuyasha left with another woman last night. They just asked him how he got home. He lied to them and said that a friend had taken him home. After that no one seem to really care. So Inuyasha went about his usual business, thinking about what happened last night. But the more he thought about it, the less guilty he began to feel about it. He and Kagome have not been close for a long time. Of course what had happen to her was horrible, but he had needs too. With Kikyo, he was getting what he needed. He took out the paper with Kikyo's number on it. By spending his time with Kikyo, he would be able to escape the awkwardness he had to deal with at home.

After work, he took out his cell and dialed Kikyo. After three rings, she picked up. "Hey, Kikyo. I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?" he asked as he drove to her place.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Things changed after Kiseki came home. Inuyasha started spending more time out and less at home now. He would leave before Kagome woke up and would return home after she was asleep. At first, he would call Kagome to tell her he would be home late. If he came home really late, he would already have an excuse planned. But then he started calling less and less. His excuse went from being complex and detailed to just simple ones. Now he didn't even bother calling. And when he came home, he would go start into his den. Kagome suspected that Inuyasha was up to no good. But she didn't want to add anymore poison to their marriage. He probably was still trying to adjust to this new change. So she gave him the benefit of the doubt. Kagome decided to move into Kiseki's room. She bought a bed and began to sleep in her room. She thought that since Inuyasha had been through so much, the least she could do was give him a comfortable bed to sleep on, instead of that lumpy sofa.

The thing that really upset Kagome the most was the fact that Inuyasha was not keeping his promise. He promised to be Kiseki's father, regardless of what a paper said. But since he was gone all the time, he was missing out on everything. Despite her rough beginning, Kiseki was developing like a normal child should be. At five months, Kiseki had already begun to crawl. She would spend hours crawling all over the house before tiring herself out by the end of the day. She had even tried to stand. But Inuyasha didn't seem to care. Kagome hoped that one day Inuyasha would learn to love Kiseki just as she did. But it was easy for her. She was Kiseki's biological mother. She came from her body. To not love something that came from her was impossible. But for Inuyasha, who played no part in her creation, there was no reason why he should give a damn about Kiseki.

Inuyasha was also neglecting his duties around the house. The dryer that needed to be fixed was still broken. So one day Kagome had to put the clothes up to dry outside. She placed Kiseki in her playpen and carried the basket outside. As she was finishing, she felt like there was something wrong. And she never ignored her senses. Without hesitation, she ran inside the house. She knew she was right, for in the house was Sesshoumaru. He must have sneaked in while she was putting up clothes. Sesshoumaru heard her come in and turned around. And In his arms was Ciskei. "What a beautiful little girl we have." He grinned at Kagome. "She looks just like her mother. But she has my eyes. Don't you think so, Kagome?" "She is not your daughter!" Kagome cried out. "Now, you know better than to lie to me." Kagome couldn't believe it. He knew that Kiseki was his child. "What do you want?" she said. "I just wanted to see our little creation." "She is not our. She is mine." Sesshoumaru placed Kiseki back into her playpen. "Is this how you treat the father of your child?" "The only thing you were was a sperm donor." Sesshoumaru just laughed. "That is very true. I just like playing in the garden. I could give a damn about the seeds that I plant." Kagome gave him a cruel glare. "Then since you don't care about Kiseki, then leave." Sesshoumaru just stood there still, and then before Kagome knew it, she was pinned to the wall. That look on his face. She would never forget that look of lust when he first raped her. "I don't care about the child; but I do certainly care about you." Kagome struggled to get free, but his hold was too strong. _No_! She thought_. I will not let you hurt me again_. As Sesshoumaru was trying to control her, Kagome pull a small can of pepper spray she kept in her pocket. Without warning, she sprayed Sesshoumaru in the face. Sesshoumaru screamed as the stream of pepper stray made contact with his eyes. He loosed his grip long enough for Kagome to push him off of her. Instantly she grabbed Kiseki and ran to the kitchen. She knew that she could not outrun Sesshoumaru, especially with Kiseki. She placed Kiseki in the pantry to keep her save. "How dare you!" as Kagome turned around, her eyes met Sesshoumaru's red blood eyes. Kagome ran to the other side of the kitchen, hoping to lead him away from Kiseki and get to the telephone. As she picked up the telephone, she noticed that the line was cut. "I thought ahead this time Kagome." He said as he walked slowly towards her. "No one can help you now." Every step he took made Kagome's heart beat faster. She looked desperately around, hoping to find something to defend herself with. Then she saw it. The knife Sesshoumaru used to cut the phone line with. Without hesitation, she picked up the knife and pointed it at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks. "If you come any closer, I swear I will kill you!" she screamed. Sesshoumaru just grinned. "Come on, Kagome. Like you have it in you to kill me." Then he heard a click. "No, but I do." Sesshoumaru turned to see a gun pointed directly at his head. "Miroku." Kagome said as dropped to the floor. "Get away from her now!" he shouted. Like an obedient dog, Sesshomaru did what he was told. "Now leave and never come back." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "I will leave, but what makes you so sure that will not return." "Because if you do, you will not live long enough to regard it." Miroku pushed the trigger more, to show Sesshoumaru that he was not bluffing. Sesshomaru just walked away, keeping his eye on the Miruko until he was outside.

After locking the doors, Miroku went to help Kagome. "Kagome are you alright?" he asked as he picked her up from the ground. "I'm okay." She said as she walked to pantry to get Kiseki, who was crying. Kagome picked her up and tried to comfort her. "Kagome, I'm calling Inuyasha." Miruko said as he pulled out his cell phone. But Kagome just shook her head. "Don't bother Inuyahsa." She said. Miroku looked at Kagome. He remembered Inuyasha telling him how he blamed himself for what happened to Kagome. If he were to tell Inuyasha about this, then there would be even more guilt placed on his heart. "I understand." He said as he put away his cell. _No you don't_. She thought. The real reason she didn't want to tell him is because deep in her heart, she knew that he didn't care anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You really should have told Inuyasha about it." said Sango as she and Kagome sat on the couch. Kagome knew Miroku couldn't keep a secret. It had been a week since Sesshoumaru tried to attack her. Since then, Kagome had done everything in her power to prevent another incident from happening. She decided to install a security with motion detection lights. She also changed all the locks of the house, just in case Sesshoumaru had stolen the stare key. And she did it all without Inuyasha noticing. After changing the locks, she sneaked into Inuyasha's bedroom after he had fallen asleep and replaced his old house key with the copy of the new one. She made sure that the new keys were similar to the old ones. As for the security system, she hid the control panel in the one room Inuyasha would never enter, Kiseki's room. Every morning she would turn the system off long enough for Inuyasha to leave, and again before Inuyasha came home, which would usually be at 2 in the morning now. She felt awful about keeping secrets from the man she loved, but it was better that he didn't know about it.

"It's for the best." Kagome told Sango as she took a sip of her coffee. "The last thing I want Inuyasha to do is worry about me." Kagome knew that Sango could see the sadness in her eyes. Her marriage was a complete disaster. Inuyasha wasn't home enough and his brother was completely obsessed with her. And to top it off, she was raising a child on her own. "Maybe it will get better after your anniversary. Isn't it tomorrow?" Kagome was shocked. How could she forget about her first year anniversary? "You forgot about it, didn't you?" Sango could tell with the expression on her face. "Kagome, how could forget your own anniversary?" "After everything that has happened, Can you blame me?" Kagome said in her defense. Sango sighed. "I guess not. But now it's your time to make everything right." Sango picked up Kiseki, who had just crawled to the sofa. "You know what mom always said, 'your anniversary determines how that year of marriage will turn out." Sango was right. She and Inuyasha had not been close in months. Now she can close that gap that had formed and be husband and wife again. Just the thought of her and Inuyasha loving each other again made her smile. "Now let's go get Inuyasha his anniversary present." Sango said as she got up with Kiseki in her arms. "Yes, lets." Kagome said as she followed her friend.

Kagome woke up at 7 in the morning, just so she could see Inuyasha. Inuyasha was probably showering right know. So she waited until she heard his footsteps as he walked into the kitchen. She snuck up behind him and as he turned around, "Happy Anniversary!" she shouted as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Inuyasha immediately pulled away. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she was completely confused about his behavior. He was acting as if a complete stranger had just kissed him. Inuyasha turned around. He couldn't look her in the eyes. After all, he was seeing Kikyo still. "You just startled me, that's all." "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm making a special dinner for use tonight.". "I have a lot of work to do so..." but before could finish, Kagome interrupted. "Inuyasha! It's our anniversary. The only thing I asked of you is to be here by 8." Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, I'll be here by eight." He said as he grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door.

For two hours, Kagome cooked in the kitchen to prepare their special dinner. She made all of Inuyasha's favorite dishes, including Ramen. But it wasn't the type of Ramen the came in a cup, it was home made Ramen like the type they ate at a restaurant. And for dessert, she made strawberries covered in milk chocolate. She was done by 7. That gave her enough time to put Kiseki to bed, and get dressed. After Kiseki was asleep, she went into the bedroom to get dressed. She decided to wear her strapless red dress; the dress that she was wearing when Inuyasha propose to her. Even after having Kiseki, the dress still fit her perfectly. To top it off, she used the perfume that Inuyasha gave her last Valentine's Day. After getting ready, she walked into the kitchen and got a long candle. Her mother and father had their tradition of lighting a candle on their anniversary. The candle symbolized the love her father had for her mother. As the candle would burn, what was left of the candle is how much love he had for her. At the time her father promised he would come home is when the candle was lit. She remembered how her father would never let the candle for more than five minutes. Now it was time for Kagome to see how much Inuyasha loved. At 8 sharp, she lighted the candle and sat down, waiting for Inuyasha.

After work, Inuyasha took Kikyo to a club. He would usually take her out of town, so none of his coworkers or Kagome's friends would the two together. And so far, it had been working. Five months of seeing Kikyo, and no one knew about it. Not even Kikyo knew that he was a married man. After they left, they went to Kikyo's house. he looked at his watch and saw that it was 10. _Oh crap! I was supposed to have dinner with Kagome at 8_! He thought. "Hey, I have to go now." He said as he was about to leave. But Kikyo grabbed his arm. "Inuyasha, its barley 10:00 pm. We still have time to fool around." _Damn it_! Inuyasha was trying to force himself to leave, but Kikyo was too alluring to ignore. He didn't fight back as Kikyo pulled him into the bedroom.

By 10:30, Kagome was still waiting. She had warmed up the food twice already. She had to throw away the chicken dumplings because they were already soggy and unappetizing. She was tempted to call Inuyasha's cell. But she knew how annoyed he gets when you call his cell phone. And besides, it always goes to voicemail anyways and Inuyasha never checks his voicemail. _He promised_. She glanced at the candle. It was at half now. She would give him half an hour before she called his phone.

It was midnight as Inuyasha left Kikyo's house. He turned on his cell phone and saw that he had 10 missed calls. All of them were from Kagome. She must be very worried or very pissed off. Neither way, he knew he was in trouble. He drove home and got there by 1 in the morning. As he entered the house, he saw that the lights were off. Kagome must have got tired of waiting. He just walked up to him room and closed the door.

Kagome heard him come home. But she was too upset to talk to him. She worked so hard to cook a romantic dinner just so that jerk wouldn't show up and she was force to throw it all away. She heard him stop at Kiseki's room and open the door a little bit. But she just faced the wall and pretended she was asleep. He just closed her door and went to the bedroom. She was holding back tears. She swore that that ass wouldn't make her. She just got up and decided to go put out the candle she left burning in the kitchen. She quietly left the room and walked to the kitchen. When she got there, the tears she tried so hard to hold back streamed down her cheeks. The candle that was supposed to signify his love had completely burned out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kagome sat on the couch she fed Kiseki. The television was on, but she wasn't paying attention to it. She still was upset about last night. Inuyasha never showed up. And according to her mother, your anniversary determines how that year of marriage will turn out. That meant Kagome would be alone this year. She hated him. She hated Inuyasha so much at this moment. There was no excuse for him blowing off their anniversary dinner. He should have the decency to call her to tell that he could not make it. Or at least pick up the damn phone!

She noticed that Kiseki had fallen asleep, so she placed her in her playpen for nap. She then walked over to the couch before letting herself fall on it. She glanced at the television to see what was on. Maybe that would take her mind off this mess. But it was just a talk show about men who take lie detector test to see if they were unfaithful. As she reached for the remote control to change it, the talk show host started talking.

"Coming up, the five questions that prove that your man is a two-timer."

That sentence sparked Kagome's interest.

_Inuyasha is not cheating on me! _She thought. _Why would I even think that? Sure he is never home, but that doesn't me he would betray me._

"Number 1: Is he always out?"

_Yes._ Kagome said to herself.

Number 2: Does he turn off his phone when he is out?

_Yes. I can never get him on his cell phone anymore._

Number 3: Has he become neglect to you?

_Yes. To me, and my daughter_

Number 4: Does he seem distance when you display any forms of affection towards him?

_Yes. Yesterday when I kissed him, acted as if I were some random stranger._

And Number 5: can he not look you in the eyes anymore?"

Kagome remembered the few times they have seen each other; Inuyasha could never look Kagome in the eyes.

"If you answer yes to all these questions, then that means your man is cheating on you!"

Kagome couldn't listen to the television anymore. She grabbed the control and turned it off. But it was too late. The damage had already been done. The thought that Inuyasha was cheating on her was already placed into her mind. _He would never hurt me_. She told herself over and over again. But if that were true, then why did he not show up yesterday? That hurt her a lot, and Inuyasha didn't even apologize. _No!_ She didn't want to poison her already dying marriage with thoughts of infidelity.

For the next few days, Kagome was tempted to ask Inuyasha if he was cheating on her. But every time she gathered the courage to ask him, she would back out at the last minute. She couldn't accuse him of cheating just because of a talk show. She didn't even have any proof that he was up to no good. If she was going to confront him, she needed some evidence that pointed to him cheating on her. She wanted know what was so time-consuming that he needed to be away so much. But at the same time, she wanted to trust him and give him the benefit of the doubt.

Then one day as she was throwing some Inuyasha's shirts into the washing machine, she noticed that his shirts were shimmering. She took a closer look at them, and discovered that it was some sort of body glitter. She didn't own any body glitter. So how could any glitter be on his shirt? _Unless it came from another woman_. The moment this thought popped in her head, Kagome's face turned a deep red. "THAT CHEATING BASTARD!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She pulled out all of Inuyasha's shirts form the washer and scattered them on the floor. Kagome was on the verge of tears, but she was able to suppress them. She just picked up the shirts and placed them into the basket. But she was not going to wash them. She was going leave them alone until Inuyasha got home so she could confront that bastard about it.

It was probably 2 in the morning when Kagome heard the door open. He was home. As Inuyasha walked towards his room, Kagome stepped in front of the door. Inuyasha could tell that she was pissed off. But he tried to bush it off.

"Sorry I'm late." He said as he tried to enter the room. But Kagome stood her ground. "What's the matter?" Kagome said nothing as she threw him one of his shirt, covered with glitter.

"Mind explaining that to me!" she stared at him, trying to see if he was getting nervous. But he maintained his calm look on his face.

"What are you getting so worked up for? It's just glitter!" he tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"How can you have glitter on your shirt, when I don't even own anything like that?" she thought that by now he would have cracked. But instead a look of anger and annoy was on his face.

"You act as if you're the only woman I come into contact during the damn day! It could have rub off on me from someone at work or something!" He threw the shirt back at Kagome. "Now can I go to bed?"

As if admitting to defeat, she quietly moved to the side, allowing Inuyasha to open the door. She lowered her head as Inuyasha passed her. "I'm sorry." , Were the only words she could say at the moment. But Inuyasha slammed the door shut in face. With nothing more to say, Kagome just walked into Kiseki's room.

Kagome just stared at the ceiling as she laid in her bed. She felt so stupid for attacking Inuyasha like that. But she was still convinced that Inuyasha was cheating on her. But if she was going to catch him, she needed help from a professional. _It's not over! _She thought as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha left that morning. As soon as she saw his car drive away, she putted out the phonebook and began reading through it until she found what she was looking for. She picked up the phone and dialed the number she found. After a couple of rings, someone answered. "Hello. Is this a private investigator?" she asked

"Yes, how can I be of service to you?" said the male voice on the other line.

"I need your help. I think my husband is cheating." It hurt her to resort to spying on Inuyasha, but this was something she needed to do.

"When is the earliest I can see you?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kagome walked in circles in the living room. She was waiting for the private investigator that she had hired. Luckily he had an opening at 8 in the morning and was on his way over. She heard a knock on the door. It was probably the private investigator. But instead of opening the door, she just stood there. Kagome was having second thoughts about it now. She should call the whole thing off. But she could not and would not turn a blind eye while Inuyasha did whatever he wanted. With that in mind, she slowly turned the knob. On the other side of the door was the man she had called early. He was a tall, well-dressed man.

"Greetings Mrs. Hanyou." He said as he took off his hat in courtesy. Even though he was bald, she could tell that he was probably no older than thirty. "I am Renkotsu Shichinintai, Private Investigator." He made his way to the living room, where Kagome offer him a cup of coffee. But he declined. He sat down on the sofa, where he pulled out a notebook and pen.

"So tell me Mrs. Hanyou…"

"You can call me Kagome." she interrupted him.

"Ok, Miss Kagome, tell me why you suspect your husband is cheating on you?"

Kagome took a sip of her coffee and set it down. "Well, after my daughter was born, he became more distance." Kagome glanced at Renkotsu as he wrote everything down. "He doesn't talk to me anymore. He is never home." she paused for a moment.

"I see." He said. "Go on."

"Then last week he didn't come home until 1 in the morning on our anniversary. And just yesterday, I found body glitter all over his shirts. And he didn't get it from me, because I don't have any glitter."

"And what was his excuse when confronted with this information?" he asked as he took his eyes off his notebook.

She clutched her hands. "He told me that it must have rubbed off on him from someone at work." just remembering how stupid Inuyasha made her feel was enough to boil her blood.

Renkotsu sighed. "Typical excuse." He turned to his notebook again. As he looked over his note, he shook his head.

"Well, in my opinion, it sounds as though your husband is cheating on you. But that is just my opinion." He sent his notebook on the table. "In order to be positive about it, I would have to follow him for five days, recording any suspicious behavior with a video camera." He cleared his throat. "However, it is very expensive. "

"How expensive is it?"

"After paying for service fee, transportation, equipment, and other expenses, it roughly comes down to $1,000 a day."

"$1,000 a day!" Kagome couldn't believe how costly it would be for this man to follow her husband for 5 days. That would total up to $5,000. And she had spent most of her money on Inuyasha's anniversary present.

_**Inuyasha's Present!**_ His present cost more than $5,000. She had been so furious these last days that she had forgotten that she brought Inuyasha a state of the art home entertainment system. Complete with a big flat screen television, DVD/video player, and surround sound. It was still hidden in Kiseki's room. She was going to return it to get her money back so she could put it back into her bank account. But now she was thinking about paying Renkotsu with the refund. But did she really want to throw away $5,000 just because she wanted to know if her husband was cheating on her? Yes, she did. She needed to know what was more important to him than their one-year anniversary.

"When can you start?" she asked.

"Just give me his work address and a number where I can reach you any hour of the day and I can start by 10 this morning."

Renkotsu waited in his car, outside of Inuyasha's office. In his hands he held a voice recorder, making notes to himself. So far he had noticed nothing suspicious about Inuyasha. He didn't seem too friendly with any female coworker. But that just meant that his mistress must be someone outside of work. At 5 in the afternoon, after Inuyasha schedule to be out of work, he noticed that Inuyasha was talking on his cell phone. By the look on his face, Renkotsu could tell it was a woman his was talking to. He held the voice recorder next to his face.

"Subject is talking to someone on the phone. He has a cocky grin on his face, meaning that it could be the other woman."

But just to make sure, he decided to call Kagome.

"Hello?" he heard her on the other side.

"Yes, Miss Kagome. By any chance has Inuyasha called you today?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Goodbye." He hung up quickly as he noticed Inuyasha leaving.

Renkotsu made sure that Inuyasha did not notice his car following him. That is why he decided to stay two cars behind him. After driving for half an hour, Inuyasha finally stopped at someone's house. Renkotsu parked right across the street. He pulled out his small video camera and began to record. He noticed that Inuyasha was dressed more casual. As Inuyasha knocked on the door, he saw a young woman come out. This woman immediately hugged Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips. Renkotsu had already gotten enough proof that his client's husband was cheating on her. But she had already paid for five days. _Might as well finish out the week_. He thought as he continued to record them.

Five days later, Renkotsu was at Kagome's house again early in the morning. With him was the camcorder with the footage that she had been waiting to see. Renkotsu connected the camcorder to the television and sat Kagome on the couch.

"Miss Kagome, after following Inuyasha for five days, I have proof of your husband's infidelity." Renkotsu pushed the play button.

"On day one, after leaving work, he came to this residence to meet this woman." The moment she saw the woman on the scene, her heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Kikyo." She said under her breathe.

"You know her?" Renkotsu asked. He stopped the video.

"Yes, that is my husband's ex-girlfriend." she was so angry that she felt like punching a hole through the wall, or better yet, Inuyasha.

"Well, after they leave her house, they go to a club in another city. Probably so no one will spot Inuyasha with another woman that is not his wife. They dance for awhile, then have a drink or two before they start getting close." He pushed play and Kagome saw Inuyasha making out with Kikyo. She saw how he starting kissing Kikyo's neck.

"Then around 10, they return to Kikyo's house where Inuyasha is not seen leaving until 1 in the morning." Renkotsu sighed. "The other days are practically the same. So there is really no need for you to see them."

"Did he see her every day?" Kagome tried hard not to cry. But the picture of Inuyasha kissing Kikyo made tears gather in her eyes.

"Yes. He saw Kikyo every day." Renkotsu let out a deep sigh. "I wish I could have brought you better news."

Kagome wiped the tears off her face. "It's ok; you were just doing your job." Renkotsu felt sorry for Kagome. She was a young mother whose husband was cheating on her. Without another word, Renkotsu quietly left the house, leaving the camcorder behind, knowing Kagome was going to need it later.

Kagome in the living room for hours, only getting up to care for Kiseki. After Kiseki had fallen asleep for the night, Kagome just waited in the dark for Inuyasha to come home. She didn't even turn on the lights. As she waited, all she could do was think about Inuyasha disloyalty. After everything they had been through, he cheats on her with Kikyo.

Kikyo. She had always been a problem in the pass. She was Inuyasha first girlfriend. After Kikyo dumped Inuyasha, Inuyasha started dating Kagome. Kagome always felt that the only reason Inuyasha asked her out was because she resembled Kikyo so much. When Inuyasha and Kagome were dating, Inuyasha would always go back to Kikyo, trying to win her back. After Inuyasha saw that it was a lost cause, he left Kikyo for good and married Kagome. But now she knew that Inuyasha could never forget Kikyo. That is why he cheated on her with Kikyo.

Suddenly the door opened, and in came Inuyasha. As Inuyasha walked in, he spotted Kagome on the couch.

"Kagome, what are you doing up so late?" he asked as he took off his coat.

Kagome didn't say anything. She just glared at the floor. Trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Is there something wrong?"

Kagome remained silent.

Tired of trying to talk to her, Inuyasha just started walking to his room. As he passed Kagome, she spoke.

"How long have you been seeing her?" that made Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks.

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you been cheating on me?" her tone was icy. Her face was cold and emotionless.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he shouted. He tried to remain calm, but it was useless.

"Why are you lying to me? You never used to lie to me. Did you learn to lie when you began cheating on me?" Kagome kept her cool exterior.

Inuyasha could feel himself sweating. _She couldn't have found out! I was so careful!_ He kept telling himself that, but he knew that Kagome knew.

"I was hoping that you would tell me yourself, but I guess I gave you too much credit." Kagome pulled out the remote and turned on the television. Then she pushed the play button. The video started playing and the image of Inuyasha kissing Kikyo appeared on the scene. Then she paused. "Explain yourself."

But Inuyasha knew that he couldn't. Kagome had trapped him in a corner.

Kagome dropped her cool attitude and replaced it with anger. She walked up to Inuyasha and gave him a hard slap in the face. "How could you do this to me!" she shouted.

Inuyasha didn't response.

"After everything we been through, you cheat on me with that bitch!" Tears ran down her face, but they were not tears of sadness, they were tears of anger. "What happen to the promise you made me that you would love me even if Kiseki wasn't your?! Or was that just a lie too!" After a few seconds of silence, Inuyasha spoke.

"I couldn't handle it." He said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her.

"I said I couldn't handle it! My brother fathered my wife's daughter! What man would handle it?"

Kagome couldn't believe it. All this time, she thought that Inuyasha was the stronger of the two, when all along, he was the weakest.

"I tried telling myself that I was strong enough to get through this, but in reality I wasn't!" Kagome just stared at him.

"I'm outta here!" in frustration, Inuyasha grabbed his coat and walked out the door. But Kagome didn't stop him. She just waited to hear the sound of the car leaving before she locked the door.

Kagome spent the remaining hours of the night, just watching the video over and over again. She could always forgive Inuyasha for cheating. But what really killed her inside was seeing Inuyasha happy with another woman. When Inuyasha is with her, he is always unhappy, but with Kikyo, he is always laughing and smiles a lot. What was the point of trapping Inuyasha in a loveless marriage? He deserved better than that. By the time Kagome went to bed, she decided that she would free Inuyasha from this dying marriage. Even if it hurt her in the process.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kagome heard Inuyasha come at seven in the morning. But she knew he wasn't here to apologize. He was here just to get ready for work. As he walked down the hallway, Kagome heard him stop at her door. She heard the door open a little bit.

"Kagome?" he whispered. He probably was checking in on her. But she just lay there motionless. Seeing that she wasn't responding, he closed the door and went into his room. After hearing the door, Kagome began to cry silently. Today would be the day she would leave Inuyasha. She wanted to say goodbye to him but what she was going to was hard enough already without her adding any more sorrow. No, she wouldn't say anything to him.

When Inuyasha finally left, Kagome got out of bed and got dress. She walked into Inuyasha's bedroom and pulled out the three luggage carriers she kept in the closet. She left one in the Inuyasha's bedroom and the other two were pulled into Kiseki's room. Slowly, she began packing all her clothes and other belongings into the carrier. She had to be careful how much she was going to take with her. She could only pack the necessities and things that could not be replaced. After she was done with her stuff she started packing Kiseki's things. Since Kiseki didn't really have many clothes, she was able to pack most of Kiseki's toys and even her foldable playpen into the carrier. After that, she placed whatever was left of Kiseki's into cardboard boxes placed them in the basement. Inuyasha would probably get rid of it later. As she walked into the room, she noticed how bare it looked. As if Kiseki was never here. That what she wanted. She wanted to erase any evidence that a child was ever here. So that way, when Inuyasha and Kikyo began their new life together, Inuyasha would never have to mention Kiseki to her. Tears were streaming down Kagome's cheeks. It hurt her to have to leave the love of her life. But it was for the best. Kagome and Kiseki had just become a burden on Inuyasha. She wondered if Inuyasha would be sad after he discovers that she is gone. But it was better that he be sad for a couple of days than the rest of his life.

Kagome then went into Inuyasha's room where she pulled out three photo albums. Page by page, she looked at all the pictures, pulling out any picture that had herself in it, and placed them into the smallest carrier. This way Inuyasha would be able to forget her face after she was gone. As she was scanning through the second book, tears ran down her face. It hurt her to see how happy she and Inuyasha were not too long ago.

_Who knew that our marriage would end like this_? She thought to herself. She wiped the tears away and continued with her work. After finishing, she went to the living room to get the last picture. There on the shelf, over the fireplace was the final picture. It was the picture taken at their wedding. But as she looked at it, she knew she couldn't take it with her. It would be too painful to see this picture again. So she just left it face down on the shelf. Inuyasha will probably throw it away later.

After everything she needed to do was done, she picked up her luggage and moved it into the living room. Kiseki, who was playing with her rattle, was safely secured in her baby car seat. Kagome decided to leave her car behind so Inuyasha could not find her using its VIN number. Instead, she called a taxi that was due to arrive any moment now. As she glanced out the window, she couldn't help but think about Inuyasha. She wondered how he would react when he noticed she was gone.

Would he be sad, angry, or would he be happy?

Would he invite Kikyo to live in this house or sell it to get a new one?

A sudden honk from a car made Kagome realized that her ride was here. As the driver took her luggage to the car, Kagome had one more thing to do. Reluctantly, she took off her wedding ring and sent it on the table next to the door. Now she no longer belonged to Inuyasha.

With that she gave one last glance at the house she and Inuyasha shared, before closing the door.

Inuyasha had felt rotten all day. But it was not because he had betrayed Kagome. It was because she had found out his affair. After work, he decided to not to meet Kikyo, but to go home to straighten everything with Kagome. His stomach turned as he thought of the fight they were going to have. As he drove up to the house, he immediately noticed something was wrong. All the lights in the house were off. Inuyasha got out of the car and rushed into the house.

"Kagome!" he shouted. But there was no answer. He ran into the kitchen. The dishes he used in the morning were still in the sink.

"Kagome!" he ran upstairs to Kiseki's room and opened the door. To his horror, everything was gone. He pulled out his cell phone and called Sango.

"Hello?" she said

"Sango, Kagome is missing!" he shouted

"What? Where is she?" he could hear the anxiety in her voice.

"I don't know!" he felt sick. His wife and daughter were missing and he had no idea where they could be.

"I'll be right over." She said as she hung up. All Inuyasha could do was wait and worry about the fate of his wife.

"Damn it!" shouted Miroku as he slammed the phone down. Miroku and Sango had come over as fast as possible after hearing about Kagome missing.

"What did the police say?" asked Sango, as she sat next to Inuyasha in the living room, trying to comfort him. Inuyasha just stare at the ground with an empty look on his face.

"They said that they can't do anything until she been missing for at least 24 hours."

"24 hours! It might be too late for her by then!" Sango shouted. Sango trying hard to be calm, but right now she felt hopeless. What had happened to her best friend? Did Sesshoumaru come back and kidnap her? That is when she felt Miroku hug her.

"Calm down Sango. You're going to make yourself sick." Miroku glanced at Inuyasha. He was oddly calm for someone who wife was missing. Before he could ask him a question, he heard Sango's phone ring. Sango looked at her phone and smiled.

"Its Kagome!" she shouted. Inuyasha looked up.

"Hello?" asked Kagome. Sango put her cell phone on loudspeaker.

"Oh Kagome! Are you all right? Where are you?"

"I'm all right Sango." She said. But Sango could tell something was wrong. Kagome's voice had a sad tone to it.

"I just called to say goodbye." She said.

"What do mean goodbye? Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I just decided not to be a burden for Inuyasha anymore." Sango could tell Kagome was halfway crying as she spoke. "Now he can be happy."

Inuyasha grabbed the phone from Sango's hand. "Kagome!" he shouted "let's talk about this before you make any rash decisions!" Inuyasha waited to hear Kagome's response, but all he heard was a click. She had hung up on him. He desperately tried to call her back, but her phone was no longer in service. "Damn it!" he threw the phone against the wall. He suddenly fell someone grab the collar of his shirt. He turned to see the tearful eyes of Sango.

"What the hell did you do?!" she shouted at him. "Kagome would never do something like this until you gave her a reason to! Now start talking you son of a bitch!"

Inuyasha just looked to the side.

"Well!" she yelled.

"I cheated on her with Kikyo." Inuyasha said quietly.

Those words. It bought back painful memories of Kagome running home to cry to Sango about Inuyasha had left her for Kikyo. She clutched her fist. She swore to Inuyasha if he ever hurt Kagome again, she would. She would… "You son of a bitch!" she screamed before pinning him to the floor.

"I told you if you ever hurt her, I would kill you!" she cried as she tried to punch him, but Inuyasha was able to grab her arms before she was able to hurt him.

"How could you do this to her?" she say as tears ran down her face and dropped on Inuyasha's face. "After everything she been through, you still decide to hurt her even more!" Miroku pulled Sango off of Inuyasha.

"Sango, that's enough." He said. "Just go wait in the car." Without another word, Sango walked out the door.

Inuyasha picked himself off from the floor. "Thanks Miroku." He said. But as he turned to Miroku, he saw the same angry in his face. Then without warning, Miroku punched Inuyasha in the face, knocking him to floor.

"That's for hurting both Kagome and Sango." Miroku said as he just walked out the door.

Inuyasha didn't go after him though. After all, he did deserve it. He just sat there on the floor, until he was sure that Miroku and Sango were gone. He got up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. His head was pounding, not just because being assaulted by Miroku and Sango, but also because of this mess he had gotten himself into. But for some reason he didn't feel guilty. Most people in his position would feel bad about everything that had happened. But he felt anger towards Kagome.

_Damn Kagome!_ He thought. _Why did she bring Miroku and Sango into this!_

He walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. As he looked for a glass, all he could find were the flower-patterned glasses Kagome had bought. He remembered telling her how much he hated these glasses, but she didn't listen to him.

Stupid glasses! He thought. "I hate these glasses!" he shouted as he threw them to the floor. He had so much anger built up he turned to the plates.

"And I hate you, Kagome!" he pulled the dishes of the shelves. As he heard the dishes breaking to the floor, he turned his sights to the dog figurines Kagome collected in the living room. One by one, he threw each doll against the wall.

"I'm glad you're out of my life!" he screamed. He picked up the next doll. "You and that damn kid of yours!" as he reached for another dog, he felt something square. He looked at the object and felt as if Kagome had left it just to torment him. It was a picture from their wedding day. As he stared at it, he noticed how beautiful Kagome looked in her wedding dress. And then there was her smile. That was one of the last time he saw her smile.

_No_. He thought. The last time she smiled was on their anniversary. Sesshoumaru may have hurt her, but it was Inuyasha that had broken her spirit.

That when reality finally hit him. His wife, his lover, his everything, she was gone. "Kagome" he fell to his knee. "Kagome, I'm sorry." He said, hoping those words would bring her back. But he knew she wasn't coming back. He just sat there for hours; surrounded by scattered glass, holding the only thing he had left to remember Kagome.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

She heard his voice. Kagome was at an airport miles away from home. She felt the eager to say goodbye to her best friend. How was she to know that Sango was at Inuyasha's? Immediately Kagome hung up the phone. She was hoping that she wouldn't hear Inuyasha's voice, the voice that made her want to return to him. But she had gone so far with her plan to abandon it now. No, it was for Inuyasha's own good that they never see each other again. She wasn't good enough for him anymore. He needed to find a new love. She placed the phone into her purse. But then she heard her phone ring. She didn't need to check who it was. She already knew that it was Inuyasha.

_Should I answer it?_ She thought as the phone continued to ring. No, she could go back to him anymore. Their marriage was over now so there was really no point.

She pushed the hang up button on the phone then opened the back of her phone and took out its little card. She crushed it between her fingers and threw it in a nearby trashcan. As for her cell phone, she just left it on the seat next to her. She figured that someone would eventually pick it up. As she looked at the big screen above her head, seeing which flight would be leaving, Kiseki began to cry. She was probably hungry. In Kagome's hurry, she had forgotten to pack any snacks for her. And she couldn't breast feed her in public.

"Please be patient, Kiseki." She pulled out a stuffed puppy from her bag and handed it to her. "I'll feed you soon." Kiseki stopped crying and began to chew on the doll. With Kiseki calm, Kagome put her focus on the flight schedule.

_Flight A7 was leaving in one hour._ She read. She picked up her luggage and Kiseki's carrier and pulled it to the nearest desk.

The man at the desk smiled at her. "How can I help you?"

"One adult and a one child for Flight A7, please."

The man turned to his computer. "I'm sorry, but A7 has no more children tickets available. I could sell you two adults, but that would be an extra $300."

"Fine then." Kagome really didn't care how much she would have to pay, as long as it took her away from Inuyasha.

"Very well." The man typed into his computer. "Two last minute adult seats for Flight A7. Your total is $945."

Kagome grabbed her purse, and pulled out ten one hundred bills. Early that day, she had pulled out all her money she had in her saving account under the name Kagome Hanyou, so Inuyasha could not track her down. She handed him the money and in return he gave her two tickets. She placed her luggage on the belt and watched it as it traveled into the back.

"Your flight leaves in 45 minutes. Just go threw Gate A. have a nice day." He said with a smile on his face. But Kagome ignored him. She was in no mood to talk to anyone right now. Kagome picked up Kiseki and walked through the Gate.

As Kagome sat in her seat, she couldn't help but think about Inuyasha. Hopefully he understood that she wasn't leaving him just to hurt him. She was leaving to give him the second chance he deserved. Now he could live with the woman he loved and not with her, who had just become a burden on his heart. Her trail of thought was broken by Kiseki's crying. Kagome picked up little Kiseki held her close to her.

"Poor thing, you must be hungry." She pulled out a small blanket from Kiseki's baby bag and covered her chest as she began to feed her. As she looked out the window, she could see the clouds in the black sky. Tears ran down her face. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that in was for the best, she still could not let go of the sadness in her heart. Maybe because deep within her heart, she still wanted to be with Inuyasha. She wanted to work out this whole mess. But she knew it would be pointless now. Kagome looked at Kiseki, who had finally fallen asleep. She placed her in her carrier and covered her with her blanket. Kagome looked at her watch and saw how later it was.

_I should probably get some rest too_. She pulled a small pillow from under her chair and placed it under her head. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day._ She thought as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Daniel

Chapter 23

Inuyasha glanced at the clock. It was already 10 in the morning. He was late for work, but he didn't care. He had spent all night just lying on the floor. He was hoping that it was all just a bad dream, but as he looked around, he knew that it wasn't. Glass scattered all over the floor, pictures missing from the walls. Everything was still the same as last night.

"Damn it." he placed his arm over his eyes, trying hard to cover his tears. He still couldn't believe that Kagome was gone.

Kagome. He thought as he got up from the ground. He walked into Kiseki's room for some strange reason. Maybe to see for himself that Kagome was really gone. Or maybe because he was hoping that Kagome had come back during the night. But as he walked into the room, he saw that it was still emptied. As he looked around he noticed that that something was wrong. He walked deeper into the room and placed his hand on the wall. It was still wet. Kagome had tried to cover something up. He grabbed a rag and began to wipe the paint away. As he finished cleaning the paint away, he glanced at the wall. It was Kiseki's name that Inuyasha had written in pink paint. As he stared at the wall, he couldn't help but cry. Kagome thought that he hated Kiseki so much that she tried to erase every trace of her from the house. But he couldn't blame her. He never paid attention to Kiseki after finding out that she wasn't his daughter. Nor did he care about anything Kagome had to say about her. He was ashamed to admit it, but he honestly didn't even know how Kiseki look like. He leaned his back against the wall and fell to the floor.

He should have kept his promise to Kagome. He should have been Kiseki's father, regardless of what some stupid piece of paper said. He should have done a lot of things, but it was too late now.

The ringing of his cell phone broke his trail of thought. Inuyasha got up from the floor and walked to his room. It was Kikyo. He didn't want to talk her right now. He let it ring for 10 minutes before finally getting annoyed by the ringing and answer.

"Hey." He said in an empty tone.

"Inuyasha, where were you? I waited all night for you and you didn't show up." Kikyo sounded pissed off.

"Something came up."

"Inuyasha, I need to tell you something really important. Can you please come to my house right now?" Inuyasha really didn't fell like going over to her house.

"I'm kind of busy right now." He said impatiently. "So whatever it is, just say it now." There was a long pause before Kikyo spoke again.

"I'm pregnant." She said. The moment he heard those words, it felt as his heart skipped a beat.

"Inuyasha, are you still there?" she asked but Inuyasha was no longer listening. He dropped the phone on the floor and walked out the room.

_She's pregnant_. He kept saying those words in his head over and over again. He bumped into the door, but he didn't feel anything. He just walked mindlessly around, not even noticing the stairs until he felt that he was falling. He heard a cracking sound as His head violently hit the floor. Inuyasha struggled to keep his eyes open, but it was no use. As the room was getting darker and darker, all he could think about was Kagome.

He must have lost consciousness, for he did not hear Sango and Miroku knocking at the door.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Sango as she banged on the door. "Open the door." but there was no response.

"Maybe he's not home." Miroku said, but Sango was not conceived. His car was still in the driveway.

"I know he is home," she told Miroku. She turned to the door, "you can't hide forever, Inuyasha!" she yelled, hoping that he could hear her. Growing more frustrated, Sango circled the house, looking for an unlocked window. As she tried to open one of the windows, she caught a glimpse of something. On base of the stairs, something red had stained the white carpet.

"Miroku!" she shouted as she rushed to him. "Break down the door."

"What's wrong?" he noticed that Sango's face was pale.

"Something happened to Inuyasha!" she said as she started kicking the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"There is blood near the stairs!" she tried hard to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"What!" Miroku didn't want to believe that Inuyasha could have harmed himself because Kagome was gone.

Without wasting anymore time, Sango and Miroku rammed into the door, breaking it wide open. The alarm system went off, but they didn't care. As they ran to the staircase, Sango let out a horrific scream.

There, at the bottom of the second flight of stairs was Inuyasha. A red pool of blood surrounded his head.

"Inuyasha!" they both shouted. While Miroku went to call for help, Sango ran to Inuyasha. She began to shake him, hoping to wake him up. "Get up, you idiot!" the anger she felt towards Inuyasha was gone, only to be replaced by the fear of losing her friend. "Wake up damn it!" she screamed as she dropped onto his chest. She felt him move. She grabbed his hand to check his pulse. It was faint, but she could feel it. He was alive but just barely. She had to keep him awake, or else he would die.

"Inuyasha, if you die, you will only hurt Kagome more." Tears ran down her face as she spoke to him.

"Ka…go…me," he murmured.

"Yeah, she will be crushed if you're not here waiting for her when she returns." Sango knew that Kagome wasn't coming back, but the hope that she would was the only thing keeping Inuyasha alive.

The ambulance finally arrived 10 minutes later. All Sango could do now was watched as the paramedics lifted Inuyasha into the ambulance and drove away.


	24. Chapter 24

Daniel

Chapter 24

Kagome didn't know how long she was asleep before a flight attendant awakened her.

"Excuse me Miss, but the flight has landed." She said as she gently rocked Kagome's arm.

"Huh?" Kagome opened her eyes and saw that everyone else had gotten off the plane.

"The flight is over, Miss. We need to get the plane ready for the next flight." Kagome's face had turned deep red.

"I'm so sorry!" she quickly grabbed Kiseki's carrier and rushed out of the plane. As Kagome walked off the plane, she noticed that it was still pinch black outside. A quick glance at her watch revealed that it was barely 4 in the morning. Placing a blanket over Kiseki's carrier, She continued to walk to the terminal. She felt a little more embarrass as she notice that her luggage was the only one left on the belt. She pulled all three luggage-carriers off the belt and tried to find a way to carry all three of them. The smallest one with the pictures wasn't that hard to carrier since it had a strap so she could carry it on her shoulder. The other two, however, were large and heavy. She tried to pull both of them with the same hand, but it was no use. She couldn't carry the bags and Kiseki at the same time.

_If Inuyasha were here, this would be a piece of cake._ She thought as she tried to drag the bags outside. Onlookers stared at the struggling woman with the bags. But no one offered to help her. After a couple minutes of getting nowhere, Kagome decided to push the baby carrier onto her elbow. With her other hand free, she grabbed the second bag and pulled it outside. As she rushed outside, she could feel the weight of the baby carrier dig into her arm. The moment she was outside she dropped both her luggage and pulled the baby carrier off of her arm. She rubbed her elbow that was now a dark red. She knew a bruise would develop later. But she didn't care.

_My heart hurts way more than any physical pain will ever hurt._ She though as she placed the carrier on her elbow and began to pull the luggage again.

After walking a couple of blocks away from the airport, She decided to sit on a nearby bench while she waited for a taxi.

As she stared mindlessly at the passing cars, her eyes caught a young couple with their baby who was waiting for a taxi too. They looked so happy together. As she stared at the family, she couldn't help but to feel bitter.

_That is the life I wanted to have_. She wiped the tears running down her face. _But it's too late now. _She turned the other way. It was too painful for here to watch them anymore. _It's too late for me to be happy anymore._ She stood up from the bench and began to call a taxi. Hopefully one would at least stop.

Lucky a taxi stopped after a couple of minutes later. She placed the entire luggage in the trunk and she and Kiseki got into the cap.

"Where to, miss." Asked the driver. Kagome pulled out her purse to see how much money she had left.

"Where is the nearest and cheapest motel?" She said as she noticed that she didn't have that much money left.

"The nearest is five miles away. The cheapest is 13 miles."

"The cheapest motel is fine." She said as she put her purse away.

One hour later she was in her motel room, looking out the window. The driver was not lying when he said it was the cheapest motel. The room was horrible. The furniture was old and damaged. The carpet was stained with what she hoped was ketchup. The bathroom shower was broken. Even thought the sheets on the bed was clean, she dare not place Kiseki on in. It was a good thing that she packed Kiseki's playpen; it would serve as her crib until she was able to get settled in. she glanced at her watch.

_Its almost 5 in the morning._ She walked to her bed and lay down.She turned to the side to see the telephone.

_Is Inuyasha awake? _She wondered as she picked up the phone. She began to dial the house number, but then hung up.

"What am I doing?" she said as she covered her head with a pillow. "Its over now. I have nothing more to say to him," she told herself. But for some reason, her heart wasn't listening. She still longed for Inuyasha. But she had to accept the truth.

"Inuyasha does not love me anymore." She said as she cried herself to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Daniel

Chapter 25

It was a good thing that Kikyo did not hang up after Inuyasha went quiet. For if she had she would have not heard the screams of another woman, meaning that something had happened to her lover. She overheard someone saying the name of the hospital where Inuyasha was going to be at. With that she jumped into her car and drove as fast as she could to be with Inuyasha. She wanted to be with the father of her child.

She entered the hospital and walked to the front courier.

"In what room is Inuyasha Hanyou in?" she asked the nurse impatiently. The nurse looked on her computer.

"Inuyasha is in the IC section. Only family is allowed to see him." Kikyo grew impatient.

"What room is he in?" She said. Her voice more forceful than before. She gave her a cold glare that sent chills down her spines. The nurse, who was now frighten of the woman in front of her, told her what she wanted to know.

"He is in room B4 on the 3rd floor." Kikyo ran to the nearest elevator and push the 3rd button. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator slowly rose to the next floor.

_Please be okay Inuyasha._ She thought as she stared at the buttons.

Kikyo rushed out as the door of the elevator opened and ran to the room that Inuyasha was in. but she came to a complete stop when she saw who was in front of room B4. That woman who was talking to the doctor; Kikyo knew that she had seen her before. But she couldn't remember where or when. But she didn't have time to waste identifying people. She needed to see Inuyasha. As she walked closer, she was able to ease drop on the doctor's conversation with that girl.

"Will he be ok?" asked the girl.

"Although, he suffered a cracked skull, there doesn't appear to be any damage to the brain. But we will need to keep him here for a few days just to make sure."

"Thank you." she said as the doctor walked away. As Sango turned around, she saw her, the bitch that ruined Kagome's marriage.

"YOU!" she shouted as she walked up to Kikyo. Then Without warning, she slapped Kikyo hard in the face. The force of that hit was so hard; it knocked Kikyo to the floor.

"How dare you show your face after you what you did to Kagome." she shouted.

Kikyo held her red cheek. "Kagome." she said. Now she remembered who this woman was. She was Higurashi's friend. Her eyes slowing moved to Sango's direction. Her face was full of rage.

_But what was she doing here?_ She thought as she lifted herself from the floor.

"What the hell was that for, you stupid bitch!"

"For ruining Kagome's marriage!" Kikyo's eyes widened.

"What?" Kikyo didn't want to believe the words coming out of Sango's mouth.

"Kagome found out that Inuyasha was cheating on her with you. Now she left Inuyasha because of you."

"Inuyasha was married!" she shouted as she finally grasped what Sango was saying.

"Are you kidding me!" Sango's tightened her fists to the point where they were white. "You were sleeping with him and you didn't even know that he was married." She felt like slapping her again. But there was no point. It wouldn't bring Kagome back.

Kikyo just stood there, feeling so stupid. He lied to her. She just thought that Kagome was just his girlfriend and they had broken up. He never told her that he was married. If she had known that, then she would have never slept with him. Now she was the reason that Inuyasha's marriage had ended.

"So what are you doing here, you stupid whore?" Sango asked, but Kikyo didn't response. She just stood there with her head held low. A few second of complete silence passed before Kikyo covered her face in shame and ran out of the hospital.

_A whore_. That word kept echoing in Kikyo's head as she lay on her bed. _How could one word hurt her so much?_

_Its not like it's the first time I've been called that._ She thought as she wiped away her tears of self pity_. So why was does it hurt so badly? _But She already knew the answer to that. Because this time it was true. She had slept with Inuyasha not only because she still wanted to be with him, but also because she was bored of her recent ex-boyfriend, Naraku.

Then she remembered about the pregnancy. When she told Naraku that she was pregnant, he just laughed at her. He must have known that she was unfaithful and there was a chance that the baby was not his. He broke up with her soon afterwards. She was hoping to pin this baby on Bankotsu, but he was already married with 2 kids. There was no way that he would leave his family just for her. Inuyasha was her last hope but now she hated his guts for lying to her. What was the point of having a family with a man that who lied to her and made her look so foolish?

She sighed deeply as she finally came to a solution. She didn't want to do it, but she had no more choices. She got up from her bed and walked to the kitchen to get the phonebook. She needed to find the nearest Planned Parenthood.

After a week and a half, Inuyasha was finally able to leave the hospital. Despite the concussion, his injury wasn't that severe, all he needed was seven staples in the head. But that wasn't important at the moment. The first thing he needed to do was to talk to Kikyo about the baby.

As he drove to her house, he was deeply confused about what to do. He was already aware that Kikyo knew about Kagome, thanks to Sango, which only made matters worse. He wanted to do the honorable thing, but at the same time he still needed some time before the wounds from Kagome's abandonment were completely heal. He parked the car in Kikyo's driveway.

"Here goes nothing." Inuyasha said as he stepped out of his car. He walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

"I'm coming!" he heard Kikyo shout out. As the door swung open, Inuyasha and Kikyo's eyes met.

"Hey." He said in a calm matter. Kikyo didn't response to him. After a couple of second of awkward silence, Kikyo's eyes narrowed, tuning her confuse look into a cold glare fueled by hatred. She tried to smash the door shut, but Inuyasha stopped it.

"What do you want?" she asked as Inuyasha pushed opened the door.

"You know why I am here Kikyo." He sighed deeply as he walked into her house. "I know that you're mad at me for not telling you about Kagome, but we knew to talk about the baby."

Kikyo turned away. "There's no baby."

"What do you mean?" he said, not wanting to believe that Kikyo could have.

"I got rid of it like about three days after I found out about Kagome." the moment Kikyo said that, Inuyasha grabbed her and pinned her to the nearest wall

"How could you do this without telling Me." he tightened his grip on her arms. "If you were angry at me, then why did you take it out on my unborn child." Kikyo just smirk

"Oh please, you were probably not even its father." She pushed him off of her.

"I don't understand. What are you saying?" he asked, trying to grasp all the words she spoke.

"I'm saying that I was using you like you were using me! I slept with you because my boyfriend did satisfy me like Kagome didn't satisfy you."

Inuyasha just stood in front of her, not knowing what to say. Kikyo laughed.

"Did you honestly think that you were the only man I was with?" She mocked. "Well you're wrong. I had a boyfriend and another lover besides you. I didn't keep track of things and I honestly didn't know who the father was. And I really didn't want to be like those women on those talk shows, so I took the easy way out."

_So she was just using me._ He thought. He opened his mouth, but no words could come out. He had nothing to say.

Kikyo walked to the door and opened it. "So now that you have reason to be here, get out of my house!" she shouted. Inuyasha just did what he was told and walked out, hearing the door smash behind him. But Inuyasha didn't care anymore. He got into his car and drove away, never to return to Kikyo again.

Inuyasha opened the door to his house. As he looked around he noticed that all the glass was gone, meaning that Sango and Miroku must have cleaned up the mess he made. But it didn't make him feel any better. The house only felt emptier now that Kagome was gone. He walked upstairs to Kiseki's room to see if Kagome was back; even though he knew she wasn't there. He opened the door, only to see the empty room again. He walked into the room before falling to his knees in the middle of the room.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he pounded the floor with his fist.

He felt so stupid. He had lost everything just because of his damn lust. He should have tried to their marriage work. Instead, he ran away from it. He wanted to forget all his worries by running to Kikyo. But Kikyo was a just a two-timer. And it was because of he that her lost Kagome.

It was all her fault.

"No." he said as he picked himself off the floor. He had no right to blame Kikyo. Or Kagome for that matter. Not even Sesshoumaru was to blame this time.

"Its my fault." He walked out the room. As he walked down stairs, he saw that there was still a faint stain of blood on the carpet.

_Why didn't that fall kill me?_ He thought as he walked passed over it. _At least I would be hurting anymore._

He made his way to the living room where he let himself collapse on the couch.

"I ruined everything." He said to himself as he wiped away the tears running down his face. What was he to do now? Without Kikyo or Kagome, he had no one to love. What could he do now, just wait in this house for someone who was never coming back.

"No." He sighed heavily as he realized that he had nothing more to live for. He just lay on the couch, thinking of his next move.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kagome was awakened by an annoying beeping sound. She lazily reached for the nightstand and grabbed her cell phone that she had recently purchased, and pushed the off button. She lay in the bed for a few moments, just staring at the cracked ceiling.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself. It had been one month since she left Inuyasha. In that month, she hasn't found a job or a new place to live. And unfortunately, she was running out of money. She had only enough to stay a couple more days in this motel before she was completely out of money. What would happen once the money was gone? She couldn't go back to Inuyasha. Nor could she ask Sango or Miroku for money. Without a place to go, she would probably end up on the streets.

She glanced at the playpen next to her bed. Kiseki, her beautiful little girl, was sleeping so soundly.

_No._ She thought. _I will not let that happen to Kiseki_.

She finally got up from bed and walked to the bathroom. She needed to get ready to go out and search again for a job.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she noticed that Kiseki was already awake and playing with a stuffed animal she had in her playpen.

"Is my little one up already?" Kagome said as she walked to her playpen. Kiseki stopped playing with the toy and turned her head to see her mother. The moment their eyes met, Kiseki smiled at Kagome and stretched out her arms towards her. Instinctively Kagome picked Kiseki up from the pen and placed her in her baby stroller.

"Come on, Kiseki." She handed her a bottle. "Let's find mommy a job." she said as she pushed the stroller out the door.

* * *

"Damn it!" Kagome shouted as she left the fifth store that she had been to today. It had been over 5 hours since she started the job hunt and so far nothing. She noticed that Kiseki was staring at her.

"Sorry about that Kiseki." She rubbed her baby's head. "Mommy is just very frustrated right now."

Kagome didn't realize how hard it would be to get a job without having any references. After first she tried to get a job as an accountant, the job she had before she left Inuyasha. But she could not put down that she worked for Hojo. If her possible employer were to give him a call, Hojo would tell Sango and Sango would definitely tell Inuyasha. And is the last thing she wanted. She couldn't even list the college she attended because of the fear that her location might be revealed. So to the employers, she seems like a woman with no experience or training, so she was immediately discarded as a possible candidate.

Now she was trying to get a job as at least a cashier or waitress or anything, but it was proving to be useless. She pulled out her handbag and opened it. She only had 150 left. She put the money back into her purse and began to push the stroller. As she walked, she was not paying attention to where she was going as she crossed the street. She was far too worried about her upcoming problem to see the giant 18 wheeler that was coming her way.

"Hey! Look out!" she hear someone shout. Suddenly she felt someone pull her back. She saw a hand reach for Kiseki's stroller and pulled it back too. She was pulled so hard that she fell back and landed on her butt. Kiseki began to cry.

"What the hell!" she shouted in anger. She looked up and saw him. He was a young, handsome man, not that older than her. He had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail. His skin was slightly tanner than Inuyasha. He wore baggy blue jeans and a sleeveless shirt that showed off his fine toned body.

"Is that how you thank the man who just saved your life?" he shot back. Kagome tried to answer him, but for some reason couldn't find anything to say. "Hello?" he said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Save my life?" she said in confusion. She didn't realize that she was still staring at him.

"You were about to be hit by that truck if I didn't get to you in time."

Kagome's cheeks turned a deep red. "I'm so sorry." She was so embarrassed. She was ogling him like some immature high school girl.

The man sighed as he reached for Kagome's hand and pulled her up from the ground. "Don't worry it. But you might want to check your kid." He tilted his head towards Kiseki, would was still crying. Kagome rushed over to Kiseki and picked her up, checking her if she had any injuries.

"She was just frightened. That's all." Kagome said as she was able to calm Kiseki down. She then turned to her hero.

"Thank you mister."

"The name is Koga Ōkami and yours would be…"

"I am Kagome Higurashi and this is my daughter, Kiseki."

"Well Kagome, you should really be more careful. It would be horrible if something happened to you or Kiseki."

"I'm sorry; it's just that I have a lot on my mind right now." Kagome placed Kiseki back into her baby stroller.

"I've been under a lot of stress lately. I have no job, and pretty soon I will be homeless." Kagome became silent after realizing that she was opening up to a complete stranger. "I'm sorry, that just slipped out." she quickly glanced at Koga. His eyes were filled with concern. "I shouldn't try to share my problems with others." she said as she started to walk away. After a couple of steps, she paused for a moment.

"Thank you for saving me, Koga." But before she could walk away, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head where her eyes met with Koga's light blue eyes. He was frowning.

"Its sounds like you're having a rough time." He took his hand off her shoulder. "You know I have a friend that could help you get a job." He saw that she was nervous about trusting him. But then he smiled.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't bite." Koga said. Kagome didn't know what to do. On one hand, she didn't want to follow some guy that she barely met. But the other hand, she didn't have many options. Reluctantly she decided to follow him.

* * *

Author's Note: To all my readers who are Koga haters, I apologize.


	27. Chapter 27

I'm really, really sorry for not updating in a long time.

* * *

Chapter 27

After walking for a while, Koga and Kagome finally stopped in front of a small building. Kagome glanced at the sign in front. It was a daycare center.

"Koga, I can't work as at a daycare." Kagome sighed heavily.

"Why not? It seems like the prefect job for you." He grabbed her arm and began to lead her inside.

Kagome struggled to pull away, but Koga was very determined to help her out.

"But I don't even have training for this job." she protested.

"Relax Kagome, it's a daycare for infants and toddlers, not a high school." he stopped at the door and knocked at the door. "Besides I have it covered."

The door opened and Kagome saw a young woman with reddish hair and green eyes. She wore a necklace with three fangs around her neck. In her hair was a small purple flower. In her arms were children's toys.

"Hey Koga!" she shouted in excitement. "Long time no see. What brings you here? Hopefully it's to help me clean up this place. I swear that these kids made these messes just to annoy me." She glances to the side and saw Kagome. "Oh hello."

Koga clear his throat. "Hey Ayame, I need to ask you a favor. My friend here needs a job and I was wondering if maybe you could…."

"Stop right there!" She interrupted. "I can't do it. You know that." She said as she walked inside.

"It's alright Koga." Kagome said as she watched the other woman walk inside. "It wouldn't right for me ask her for a job." Koga stared at Kagome. He hated that he bought her hopes up so high just so it can come crashing down.

"Wait right here." He said as he followed Ayame inside. "Ayame!" he shouted as he finally caught up with her. "Come on. Can't you just do me this one little thing?"

"Koga, you know I can't hire someone just because she happens to be a friend of yours." She said as she dropped the toys into Koga's arms.  
"Please Ayame?" he turned around to see Kagome. "She going threw some things right now and she really needs a job. If she doesn't get one, she and her daughter will be forced on the streets." Ayame looked over Koga's shoulder and stared at the woman standing at the doorway with her baby.

"Find then, I will see what I can do." She gave Koga a playful punch on the arm. "Damn you and your damn guilt trip. But now you owe Me." she looked around the room. "You can start by cleaning this place up." She said before walking into the backroom. Kagome pushed the stroller up to Koga.

"What did she say Koga?" She asked as she took the toys from Koga's arms and placed them into a nearby basket.

"She said that she'll try." Before he could get another word out, Ayame came back into the room. "Ok, let's get this over with." She looked over to the stroller. "You can bring the kid if you want." She gave Koga a look. "And you, get back to work." she turned and walked into the room, with Kagome following her. In the back room was a desk, a couple of boxes and some file cabinets. Kagome looked to the side and saw two chairs that Ayame had set up. Ayame sat in one of the chair, a clipboard and pen in hand. Kagome sat in the other chair.

Ayame started off with a couple of basic questions like her name, age, and all that stuff.

"Do you have experience with children?" she asked.

"Well, I am a single mother with a 6 month daughter." Kagome said, trying not to sound sarcastic. But it was difficult. How could she think that Kagome did not have experience with children when Kiseki was sitting right next to her, in her stoller?

"I know that. But have you dealt with a lot of kids. We have over thirty children enrolled in this daycare. Some are as young as one month and some as old as 3 years. It's hard to care for children in different age groups." Kagome could tell that Ayame did not want to hire her. But she needed this job.

"Please give me a chance. I promise that I will do the best I can." Ayame stared at Kagome. Her eyes full of pity for her. But she couldn't really blame Ayame. After all, Kagome was a single mother who was about to be evicted from the motel room she called home. Ayame pulled out two sheets of paper from her clipboard and handed it to Kagome.

"Fill these out by Monday. The first one is the job application and the second is an enrollment appliance."

"Enrollment application?" Kagome said in confusion.

"Well of course!" Who else is going to take care of the baby while you are working?"

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said many times.

Kagome walked out of the room to Koga who was sitting on a chair next to the door.

"So how did it go?" he asked as he stood up. The smile on Kagome answered his question. "That's really great." He almost hugged her, but he stopped himself. "Um, good for you." he turned away as he began to blush. Together they both left the daycare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga had offered to take Kagome out to eat, in celebration of her new job. At first Kagome declined. It seems silly to celebrate just because she had solved only one of her problems. But she could tell that it meant a lot to Koga. So she took him up on his offer. The restaurant that they went to was a small one, but Koga said that the food was better than any other one in the city. Kagome didn't realize how hungry she was until she smelled the aroma of the fried rice and the chicken dumplings. It had been a month she had any real food to eat. Of course she would buy food for Kiseki, but as for Kagome, most of the time, she would just buy a bag of chips from the vending machine of the motel lobby. She hated looking into the bathroom mirror that showed her how she had become a shell of her former self. The moment the food was served, Kagome began eating. Kiseki didn't really like eating solid food, so Kagome gave her the animal crackers that she had in her bag. As Kagome and Koga ate, they began discussing about places Kagome could live. Koga had made a suggestion that she could stay with him, but Kagome turned down the idea. She had barely met him today.

"Well, there is a vacant apartment where I live. Maybe we can check that place out tomorrow." He said as he finished off his helping of rice. "All you need is a 500 deposit." But Kagome didn't have the money for the deposit. Could she possibly ask Koga for the money?

_No, he had done enough for me already. I could not ask him for it. She_ would have to come up with money somehow.

"That sounds great." Kagome smiled, trying to hide her anxiety. After Koga paid the bill, the three of them left the restaurant. Koga had insisted to walk her home. But Kagome was too ashamed to reveal that a dingy little motel room had served as her home.

"That's sweet of you, but I can handle It." with a final wave goodbye, she left.

* * *

Like I said earlier, sorry for not updating. To know why, please look at my profile.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As they both agreed to last night, Kagome was to meet Koga in front of the restaurant at 10 in the morning. But it was difficult to wake up at 8 in the morning. Kagome was still tired, since she spent all night trying to figure out what to do about her money problem. She was thinking about selling her jewelry. She knew that her gold chain would fetch a good 800, but the chain was a family heirloom that belonged to her great grandmother. She could never sell it. It was times like this that she wished that she would have kept her wedding ring. She could have easily given that up for some money. But it was too late to change things now. She looked to the side to see that her baby was still sleeping. With Kiseki still sleeping, Kagome pulled herself out of bed and walked to the shower.

It was a good thing that Kagome had complained to the manager about the broken shower, because these days, the only thing that seemed to get her mind off her mountain of problems was a nice warm shower. As the warm water hit her weary muscles, Kagome felt more at peace. But the moment was not long lived as the issue about the money slowly crept into her head. She turned off the water and reached for the towel that sat on the sink. Wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the shower. She looked to the side to see her own reflection. She stared in dismay as she noticed her once rosy cheeks were now a sickly pale color, drained of life. Her mouth seemed to be frozen in a permanent frown. Her eyes that were once bright were now dull and empty. She noticed redness in them today. She must have been crying in her sleep again.

After getting dress, she woke Kiseki and placed her in her stroller. They left and began to walk through the city.

As she approached the restaurant, she saw that Koga was already waiting for her. Koga saw her coming and waved to her.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said as came to a stop.

"Don't worry about it." he said as they both began to walk towards to the apartment complex. She couldn't believe how far away it was. Of course Koga, who was in good shape, could probably make the walk everyday. But as for her, someone who was mentally and physically exhausted and pushing a stroller, it was a very tiring walk. Koga took a quick look back.

"Sorry about the walk." He stopped to wait for Kagome. "My car's is at the shop."

"It's already. I could defiantly use the workout." Even though that was wasn't true. She had lost so much weight since leaving Inuyasha, it was no wonder that Koga thought that she could faint at any moment now.

"Here," he took hold of the stroller. "Let me push this so you won't put so much strain on yourself." Kagome gladly agreed to it.

About 10 minutes later they had finally arrived. Kagome was impressed by the size of the building. It must have been at least 6 stories high. As they walked inside, Kagome noticed that the inside kind of looked like the lobby of the motel, except there were less cracks on the walls and there were no bullet holes in the glass. Koga returned the stroller back to Kagome as he walked to a nearby window and rang a bell.

"I'm coming." she heard a woman yelled. An old woman suddenly appeared on the other side of the window. "Koga, what do want now?"

"It's good to see you too, old lady Kaede." The landlord threw him a cold glare.

"Keep it up and I'll raise your rent." She snapped back. Her direction turned towards Kagome. "Who is she?"

"This is Kagome. She is thinking about renting the vacant apartment on the third floor." He said. The woman walked away from the window and moments later a door next to the window opened. She was a short woman with gray hair. Over her right eye was an eye patch. But Kagome knew better not to ask questions.

"Follow me." she said as she walked over to the elevator. She pulled out a key hang to her neck by a string. "The elevator is for tenants who have difficulties with the stairs and me only." She stuck the key into a slot and gave it a turn, opening the doors. She and Kagome walked into the elevator. She looked that the stroller. "You can have access to it until the baby doesn't need the stroller anymore." She took a glance at Koga. "You can come on since we're going the same way."

"Um, thanks." Koga said as he walked into the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator began to ascend. Kiseki was a little frightened because she had never been on an elevator before. The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. They all step out and began walking down the hall. Then they all stopped at the door that read C5. Kaede pulled out a ring contains many keys and began flipping through them until she found the right key. She inserted the key into the door and opened the door. Kagome stepped into the apartment with Kaede. The walls of the apartment were white.

"Please do not paint the walls. I have many tenants who like to paint them dark colors and then they leave it to me to repaint them once they leave." She glared at Koga. "Isn't that right, Koga?" Koga remained silent. "You stay out here. Got that?" Koga simply nodded

"The color is fine." Kagome said as she walked deeper into the apartment. The apartment had a decent sized living room with couch that was against the wall. The kitchen had a shove, sink, automatic dishwasher, and a refrigerator. And in the far edge corner next to the sliding glass door was round table with four chairs.

"The table, couch and refrigerator were left behind by the last tenants." Kaede said as she walked into the kitchen. "You can do what you want with them." They made their way to the bedroom. Even though the apartment had one bedroom, it was a pretty big room. It could probably fit a bed for Kagome, a crib for Kiseki, a nightstand and a dresser. The bathroom had all the basics like a sink with a mirror, a toilet, and a bathtub with a shower head. Even though this place was lovely, it wasn't nearly as beautiful as the house that she and Inuyasha shared. Kaede led Kagome out of apartment. She looked around for Koga but he was nowhere to be found. _He must have gone home. _She thought.

"Well, let's start the paper work." said Kaede as she led Kagome back to her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It must have taken Kagome an hour to fill out all the paperwork Kaede had for her. On the documents she had put her name down as Kagome Higurashi and that she was single. Kagome was glad that she had kept her old driver's license and I.D card that still had her maiden name on it. If she would have shown Kaede her current I.D card, the one she got after she married Inuyasha, it would have causes lots of problems. She was even more relieved that Kaede didn't notice that Kagome current address was the address of the motel she had lived at for the last month.

"Ok" Kaede said as she looked over the papers. "Everything seems to check out. The only thing to do now is the 500 deposit and I can give an estimate of your rent and your key." This was the part that Kagome had dreaded since walked in. she now had to tell her that she did not have the money to pay the deposit. She had to convince her to let her pay it after her first paycheck.

"I don't have 500 right now. Is it possible to pay it later?" She said nervously. Kaede sighed.

"Listen, I can't give you the key without a deposit." She slammed the folder shut. "No exceptions." Kagome just stared down as Kaede got up to trash the forms she had just filled out. What was she to do now? She was going to be kicked out on the streets. Kagome just stood up.

"Thank you for your time." She said as she began to push the stroller. Kaede rubbed her temples with her finger and thumb.

"Wait." She said as Kagome completely stopped. "I'll give you until tomorrow to come up with the money, and only until tomorrow." She said as she placed the folder back on the table. Kagome Just nodded. It didn't matter how much time she was given, she couldn't come up with the money before being kicked out.

"Thank you." she said as she left.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kagome glanced at her cell phone. It was already midnight. After returning, she began adding up the cost of everything she needed. It was just not the deposit she needed, but what about beds, pots, pans, sheets, dishes, practically everything. And she also needed a ride. Maybe she could walk to work, but what about winter, whenit was cold. Of course Koga could help, but she didn't want to depend on him. She had seen a used car for sale on the way home, but it was 1500. By the end of the night, she had determined that it would at least cost her 6000 for everything. She needed money and fast. But how could she without contacting someone from the past. She couldn't call Sango, because she knew that Sango would pressure her into revealing her location. There was no way she would ever consider asking Inuyasha for anything.

She hated to admit it but she had to Sesshoumaru for money. It was the least he could do since she had given birth to his child, even if it was completely unwilling. It wouldn't even be asking; it would practically be child support. Kagome sat up on her bed and reached for her purse that was on the nightstand. She dug into her purse until she pulled out a little black notebook. She filled through the pages until finally coming across Sesshoumaru's phone number. She was actually surprised that she still had his number, especially after what he had done to her. Kagome took a deep breath as she began dialing the number of the man she hated most in this world. The phone rang about three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" she heard a woman said.

_Is this the right number?_ She though. _Maybe he moved? _"Is Sesshoumaru there?" she asked. After a couple of seconds of silence, she heard the other woman call out Sesshoumaru's name.

"Who is it?" she heard Sesshoumaru say. "Hello." His voice literally sent chills down her spine.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said quietly. For a minute, it was silent.

"Hello Kagome." she couldn't believe that he knew that it was her. "I miss hearing your voice." He must have waited for the other woman to leave the room. "How have you been since you left Inuyasha?"

"How do you know about me and Inuyasha?"

"That doesn't matter how I know." He mocked her. "I just want to know why you are calling."

"Sesshoumaru, I'm going through some hard times and…" Sesshoumaru interrupted her.

"And you want me to give money just because I'm the father of your child, right?" before Kagome could answer, Sesshoumaru continued talking. "Well, sorry to tell you this but I have a new lover now, and I honestly could care less about you or that child of yours."

"But she's your daughter!" She shouted.

"You say that as if it really mattered, but the truth is I don't give a damn. Now I never want you to call my home again." Kagome just held the phone in complete disbelief.

H_ow could he do this? After everything he had put me through, he thinks his can completely write me out of his life_. Her grip around her phone tightened. _No! He isn't getting off the hook that easily!_

"Listen here! That wasn't a request!" she shouted into the phone. But Sesshoumaru just laughed

"I don't really think you're in a position to be demanding anything."

"Fine then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I decide to talk about what you did to me."

"I think it might be too late to talk to the police about this, don't you think."

"Who said anything about the police?"

"Excuse me?" he said, completely puzzled on where she was getting at.

"Does your girlfriend know anything about me or the baby?" his silence ensured that he was beginning to worry. "Maybe we could get together to talk?"

"You wouldn't dare! You will regret it if you do!" he said in a threatening tone. But that didn't stop Kagome from talking.

"I already know what to say to her. 'Hello, my name is Kagome, Sesshoumaru's ex- sister in law and the mother of his child which was the result when he brutally raped me!' how do you thinks she will react to that information?"

"That's enough!" he screamed into the other line. Kagome heard a heavy sigh. "How much do you want?" she thought very carefully. She needed 6000 only, but this was a change to make him pay for not only raping her, but for denying her beautiful little girl. She decided that this would be his punishment.

"As of right now, I want 7000." She said calmly.

"7000! Are you insane?" he shouted.

"Im not finished!" unfazed by his statement, she continued. "After that I want 1500 a month for child support."

"You're not a single penny from me! I can guarantee you that!"

"Then don't be surprise when your girlfriend suddenly leaves you!"

"You think you can blackmail me for money, but it won't work!"

"Why? Because you think you can change your number and be done with me? I can always find out where you live and meet her face to face! And even if you move, your girlfriend will wonder why the sudden move!" she had him cornered. There was no way out of this for him. And he knew it.

"Where should we meet?"

"I'm not that stupid! Now go get a pen and paper; I'm giving you my account number so you transfer the money directly into my account." After giving Sesshoumaru all the information he needed for the transfer, she hung up the phone without even giving Sesshoumaru a chance to talk. A smile was on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up the next morning, a little nervous about what had happened last night. Her main concern was that Sesshoumaru did not take her threat seriously. If he didn't, then everything would be ruined. But there was no time to think like that. She quickly got dress as was out the door with Kiseki in her stroller.

She was practically the first person at the bank as the bank barely began to unlock the doors. She quickly walked up to one of the tellers.

"I would like to withdraw 500 from my account."

"Ok." The teller asked for her bank card and I.D. Kagome waited anxiously as the teller pulled up her account on the computer. Would she tell her that they was no money in her account. But the teller smiled at her as she handed kagome back her cards and a white evelop. "Here you are, Miss Higurashi. Have a nice day."

As she walked out the bank, she opened the evelop, reveal 5 one hundred dollar bills. She pulled out the bank slip to check her balance. To her delight, it had grown 7000 over night.

* * *

Author's note: I hope I didn't make Kagome too mean in this chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

Finally an update! sorry about not undating. Anyways here's Chapter 30!

* * *

Chapter 30

Inuyasha just sat on the couch, with a beer can in his hand. Many more were shattered across the floor of the living room.

"Five months." He muttered under his breath. It had been five months since Kagome had left him. Five months of complete loneliness, it was like hell to him. In those five months, he had heard nothing from his wife.

He thought that she would have at least tried to contact him. He thought that it would be the same as when they were dating. Inuyasha would leave her to chase after Kikyo. He and Kagome would have a fight and Kagome would tell him that she never wanted to see him again. But a month later she would call him to work things out. But he waited for a call that was never going to come. That is when he realized that it was truly over. That she wasn't going to come back to a cheating bastard and be in an unhappy family. It hurt to tell himself that but it was true. She didn't want to come back. She didn't even tell him about Sesshoumaru trying to attack her again. He had to hear it from Sango, who stated that her reason for not telling him was because he probably wouldn't have cared. But he would have cared. If her life was in danger, then of course he would have done something to protect her. But as he thought more about it, he realized that Sango was right. He was so full of lust at the time that he wouldn't have giving it a second thought.

He took another drink of his beer. He hated the way it tasted. It was bitter and disgusting, but it was the only way he could numb the pain. The pain of losing Kagome was ten times worse than any hangover. He tossed the empty can across the room and stood up. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, making sure he didn't trip on the emptied cans on the floor. He made it to the kitchen table before he decided to sit down as he tried to regain his balance. The kitchen was was a mess.

Sango had come to clean just a cople of days ago. the house then because her and Kagome's mother was coming over because she had not heard from Kagome for months. It was the hardest things he had ever had to do. Actually he would have like to explain it to her over the phone to avoid that look of disappointment on her face. But Sango would not hear of it.

"You owe it to her to tell her, face to face, why Kagome is gone." she had shouted as she washed the dishes. Just as he predicted, she looked devastated when he told her that Kagome had left him and he didn't know where she could be. When she asked why, Inuyasha couldn't bare to tell her that he cheated on her after she was raped. So he had just told her that they had just grown apart. At least his mother in law did not have to mourn the lost of a granddaughter. Inuyasha was glad that they never mentioned Kiseki to her families. Both his and Kagome's families lived too far away to visit. And they both agreed to it just incase they decided on adoption.

That was just 2 days ago.

He looked up at the digital watch. It was passed 3 at night. He looked down to the right corner and looked at the date. Today was Kiseki's first birthday. Her birthday was pretty much the only thing he remembered about that kid. But it wasn't because she was born. It was because that is when his marriage to Kagome began to fall apart. How he wished he could be there to celebrate Kiseki's first birthday. But it was too late for that. He had seven months to bond with the little girl, but he just let them slip away. He felt tears begin to form behind his eyes, so he stumble to the refrigerator and pulled out another six-pack. He quickly opened the can and began to drink it down. But it was no use. The tears began to stream down his face.

"Damn it!" he screamed as he tossed the can against the wall, leaving a trail of beer across the floor. "Why doesn't it work anymore?" he hated feeling this unbearable pain. If there was only something that he could do to stop it. Then he remembered the pain killers his doctor prescribed to him after he cracked his skull. Slowly he made his way to his bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the bottle that had the pills and gave it a shake. It was still full. He had not taken them because the physical pain kept his mind off Kagome.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of his beers. Opening the bottle, he poured the entire bottle down his throat, taking drinks of his beer to help them pass through. As he tossed the empty bottle to the floor, he started to feel very lightheaded. He stumbled around until he collapsed on a small coffee table in the living room, breaking it in half. The vase that sat on top shatter and the broken glass stabbed his arm. But he couldn't feel any pain. Even the blood that ran down his arm did not bother him one bit. He looked to the left to notice that his cell was just a couple of inches away from him. He reached for it and decided to call Miroku and Sango to tell them goodbye.

"I don't want to be rude like Kagome." he said as he began dialing his number. After a couple of rings, he finally heard Miroku.

"Inuyasha?" he heard Miroku, who was half asleep, say.

"Hey buddy." He said as he laughed.

"Inuyasha, are you drunk?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I called. I just wanted to tell you bye."

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

"I've just taken some pills and now I going to sleep." His eyelids became heavier as the pills began to take their effect. "bye." It was the last thing he could say as he let the phone fall from his hands. He could no longer hear Miroku calling out for him. As his body began to shut down, he was in complete bliss. No more would he have to suffer without Kagome. He was finally free of the pain.

_No more pain._

_No more loneliness._

_No more Kagome._

He just laid there on the floor as his world turned dark.

* * *

OMG! A cliffhanger!


	31. Author's Note

Hello.

It's been over a year since I last update this story. It's not that I have forgotten about it. In fact, I have been trying to update. But every time I was finish with the chapter, I am really displeased how it turned out and have to redo it.

But now I wonder if anyone would care if I finish it or not? I pretty sure by now every reader has forgotten this story and would care less if it was updated now.

My question for everyone is this. Should I update or should I discontinue this story?

If you want me to continue, then I will try my best to finish this story by May of this year. But if you want me to discontinue it, then I will stop all effort for this story.

I would really appreciate your response

Sincerely,

Yukiko of the Snow


End file.
